Contrat à durée déterminée?
by Castielific
Summary: Post 2x23 "Who's Your Daddy?". Cuddy renonce à avoir un enfant, House n'est pas d'accord. Huddy.
1. Chapter 1

Notes :

Oui oui, l'histoire se passe en 2008, mais j'ai essayé de rendre les dates crédibles : beaucoup de calculs, beaucoup d'embêtements juste pour un semblant de crédibilité. Au final, j'ai réalisé que cette histoire se passant fin saison 2 et début saison 3, l'année juste aurait donc été 2006/2007. Mais franchement, j'avais la flemme de refaire tous mes calculs d'ovulation en rapport à un ancien calendrier et blablabla donc…c'est comme ça et puis c'est tout !

Histoire inspirée de « _I'll buy you a garden_ » de Pokeitlikejello (surtout le début), et de « _Heatwave _» de Criptictac (surtout le milieu). Ces fics sont disponibles sur si ça intéresse quelqu'un

AH AH, je viens de remarquer que sans le savoir j'ai commencé l'histoire à un jour près de « I'll buy you a garden » et que donc, l'évolution étant à peu près la même, j'aurais pu m'épargner de me casser la tête à faire des maths et...Rhhhhaaaaaaa se tape la tête contre un mur . Je vais me suicider, et je re.

5 mars 2008 :

Allongée sur son canapé, Cuddy fut surprise de constater, d'un coup d'œil vers son magnétoscope, qu'il était plus de vingt-trois heures. Elle avait passé la soirée à regarder encore et encore les dossiers d'éventuels pères de son futur enfant. Si elle était convaincue, il y a encore une semaine, qu'un donneur inconnu était la meilleure solution, House était parvenu à la rendre réticente à cette idée. Elle ne savait pas quelles étaient ses motivations, mais il avait raison. Le donneur 613 que House avait convoqué en personne, était la preuve même qu'un bilan sanguin et de brèves descriptions ne suffisaient pas à déterminer un homme. Encore moins à choisir un père.

A présent, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle voulait un enfant. Elle savait qu'elle aimerait son fils même s'il avait un rire idiot ou un QI qui ne dépassait pas les 10, elle ne comptait pas atteindre la perfection…Mais House était parvenue à la terrifier. Si elle imaginait auparavant son bébé comme une merveille, elle ne pouvait à présent s'empêcher de se le représenter comme un simili Chucky avec un rire de cochon.

House avait raison, il n'y avait pas que les gênes qui comptaient. Elle l'admettait et haïssait le diagnosticien de compliquer ainsi son rêve. Car, si elle ne pouvait se résoudre à choisir un donneur de sperme anonyme, il faudrait qu'elle choisisse un père dans son entourage et c'était là le grand dilemme. Elle était entourée de médecins talentueux qui pourraient être des donneurs parfaits, mais comment demander à un de ses employés de lui faire un enfant ? N'y avait-il pas une loi qui existait contre cela? C'était aussi inenvisageable qu'absurde.

House lui avait dit de choisir quelqu'un en qui elle avait confiance, malheureusement la liste n'était que très limitée. Elle n'avait que peu d'amis et la plupart étaient mariés. Wilson lui avait paru être un bon choix, mais elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Quand elle fermait les yeux, elle rêvait d'un bébé au regard océan. C'était idiot, futile, mais c'était son rêve. Malheureusement, dans son rêve, ce n'étaient pas n'importe quels yeux bleus qu'elle voyait, mais à ça, elle ne pouvait se résoudre. Le nom de Gregory House résonnait dans son esprit à chaque fois qu'elle songeait à un donneur, mais elle ne pouvait se le permettre. Elle avait voulu, elle avait essayé de lui demander, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Parce qu'un refus de House lui serait impossible à supporter. Parce que c'était le bébé de House qui hantait ses rêves et elle ne voulait pas risquer de les perdre.

C'était ridicule et elle se blâmait d'apporter autant d'importance à une illusion, de continuer à rêver d'un homme qui l'avait tant fait souffrir. Depuis vingt ans, elle tentait de lutter contre ces sentiments inacceptables, mais si elle s'en défendait, elle ne l'oubliait pas. Elle ferma les yeux et un nouveau bébé aux yeux clairs et aux boucles brunes lui sourit, une petite fossette se dessinant au creux de sa joue. Elle soupira et se frotta les yeux pour tenter d'y effacer cette image.

Elle caressa la couverture d'un dossier du dos de la main. Le rêve était trop précis, irréalisable et venait de se briser, il fallait se résoudre à l'abandonner. Elle serra la pile de papiers contre elle et se leva. Elle observa la poubelle un moment avant d'y laisser tomber les éventuels pères de son enfant, d'y laisser tomber ses rêves de maternité.

8 mars 2008 :

Pendant deux jours, elle n'eut pas de nouvelles de House. Brenda lui rapporta certaines de ses insanités, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à aller le réprimander. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si ses réprobations changeaient quelque chose au comportement du médecin.

Il débarqua dans son bureau deux soirs plus tard alors qu'elle se préparait à rentrer. Il s'avança vers elle sans un mot et tendit la main. Elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

« Quoi ? »

« Même si c'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir vous pencher en avant, ça serait plus efficace si j'avais le produit à vous injecter. »

« Pas la peine », souffla-t-elle rapidement avant de faire volte-face.

Elle attrapa son sac et y rangea toutes les affaires dont elle avait besoin. Il mit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« Comment ça « pas la peine » ? Vous avez avoué notre petit secret à quelqu'un d'autre ? Je suis sûr qu'il ne protège pas votre postérieur aussi bien que moi contre les microbes ! », s'outragea-t-il faussement.

Elle sourit tristement, mais évita son regard.

« Je n'ai plus besoin d'injections ».

« Les traitements par pilules sont beaucoup moins efficaces et diminuent les… »

« Je ne prends plus de traitement. »

Elle l'entendit avancer vers elle et s'éloigna en direction du porte-manteau, priant pour qu'il parte, qu'il ne lui demande pas de l'avouer à haute voix. Elle sentit son regard scrutateur alors qu'elle enfilait son manteau, restant obstinément dos à lui .

« Vous avez abandonné ? »

Cuddy stoppa son mouvement alors que le mot « abandonné » pénétrait son esprit. Une petite voix lui cria qu'elle n'avait qu'une phrase à prononcer pour que tout recommence. Pour que tout commence. Mais elle n'en avait pas le courage.

« Oui. J'ai abandonné », dit-elle tristement.

Elle sentait ses yeux la brûler et décida qu'il était tant de mettre un terme à cette conversation. Elle récupéra son sac sur son bureau et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers la porte. Il agrippa son poignet, la forçant à rester. Elle leva un regard fatigué vers lui, le suppliant de la laisser partir, elle n'était plus d'humeur à lutter.

« Pourquoi ? »

Sa voix était ferme et douce à la fois, son regard déterminé. Il ne la laisserait pas tant qu'il ne saurait pas.

« Ça ne vous regarde pas, House », tenta-t-elle avec une fausse détermination.

« Qu'est ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis? », répéta-t-il.

Elle se tut un instant, incapable de soutenir son regard.

« Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre », chuchota-t-elle, si bas qu'elle douta qu'il ait entendu.

« Expliquez-moi. »

« House… », prévint-elle.

Elle essaya de se soustraire à son emprise, mais il resserra sa grippe sur son poignet.

« Lâchez-moi. »

« Dites-moi le où je vais demander leurs avis à tout ceux que je croise et votre secret ne le sera plus pour longtemps ».

« Ce n'est pas en me faisant chanter que vous allez me convaincre. »

Enervée de son audace, elle lui jeta un regard meurtrier et il relâcha légèrement sa prise sous l'intensité de sa rancœur. Elle en profita pour se libérer et quitter le bureau avant qu'il n'ait le temps de la rattraper. Elle était presque arrivée aux portes de l'hôpital quand elle entendit sa canne résonner sur le sol du hall. Ne pouvant se résoudre à profiter de son handicap, elle ralentit jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive près d'elle.

« Laissez-moi », implora-t-elle simplement.

« Si vous vouliez que je vous laisse, il ne fallait pas attiser ma curiosité. Alors quoi, vous vous êtes rendue compte que tous les donneurs anonymes sont des loosers qui ont fait don de leur sperme parce qu'ils savaient que c'était leur seule chance de procréer ? »

« Exactement ! Bonne nuit. »

Elle voulut repartir, mais il s'était mis face à elle et lui barra le passage.

« Pourriez-vous juste pour une fois…laisser tomber ? »

« J'essaie seulement de comprendre. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas ! »

Elle avait presque crié et des têtes s'étaient tournées vers eux. Elle soupira et se passa une main sur le visage.

« Vous voulez comprendre, House ? Essayez de comprendre ce que ça fait de n'avoir pu être capable de garder un seul homme en quarante ans. Essayez de comprendre ce que ça fait d'échouer encore et encore à ce que votre corps est censé être conçu pour. Essayez de comprendre ce que ça fait de savoir que c'est votre dernière chance de ne pas finir votre vie complètement seule et que vous n'êtes même pas capable de la saisir. Une fois que vous aurez compris tout ça, on pourra peut-être en parler. »

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse et partit, essuyant rageusement ses yeux humides sur le revers de sa veste.

TBC….


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Ce début est une quasi traduction de la fic de Pokeitlikejello précédemment citée. Cependant, la suite divergera donc non ce n'est définitivement pas une traduction

Ce fut quelques heures plus tard au son de coups tapés contre sa porte qu'elle regretta d'avoir « fui » ainsi. Si elle avait encore des doutes sur la personne frappant à sa porte à presque minuit, la tonalité distinctive du contact de sa porte et d'une canne en bois lui confirmèrent l'identité de son invité. Elle soupira et resta blottie sous son plaid, ne bougeant pas. Le son se fit plus énergique et persistant.

« Fichez moi la paix, House ! »

Elle était consciente que son comportement n'était pas très mature, mais ce n'était là que la juste réponse à celui du Dr House. Les coups cessèrent presque immédiatement. Elle ferma les yeux un moment, serrant un peu plus ses genoux contre elle pour se réchauffer.

« Non ».

Elle sursauta et faillit crier sous la voix si proche. Elle ouvrit les paupières et il était juste en face d'elle, brandissant fièrement sa clé dans sa main. Elle secoua la tête et lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? »

« Que vous me le demandiez », répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Que je vous demande quoi ? », s'agaça-t-elle.

« Ce que vous crevez d'envie de me demander ».

« House…il est trop tard et je suis trop fatiguée pour essayer de lire dans vos pensées. »

Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et s'assit sur la table basse juste en face d'elle. Il posa sa canne contre le canapé et se pencha vers elle.

« Ok. Puisque vous êtes particulièrement lente ce soir, vous n'aurez qu'à répéter après moi. »

Il leva une main, près à accentuer ses mots d'un geste.

« House… », commença-t-il.

Il se tut, attendant qu'elle répète, elle se contenta de le regarder de travers.

« Allez, c'est pas bien compliqué. Répétez : House… »

Ils luttèrent un moment du regard et elle comprit qu'il était trop déterminé et elle trop épuisée pour gagner cette bataille.

« House… », répéta-t-elle en soupirant.

« Est ce que ça vous dit… », continua-t-il.

« Est ce que ça vous dit… », imita-t-elle en plissant les yeux, suspicieuse.

« De me faire un bébé », finit-il en écartant les mains.

« De…Quoi ?! »

« Rhan, vous y étiez presque ! »

« Je ne…House… »

Elle se tut, le cœur soudain à cent mille et se massa les tempes.

« Non », dit-elle finalement.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Elle rejeta la couverture et se leva brusquement, faisant les cents pas dans son salon. Il ne pouvait pas juste proposer ça comme s'il lui proposait un café ! Il…Bon sang pourquoi fallait-il qu'il complique toujours tout !

« Parce que c'est…Ce n'est pas aussi simple ! »

« Si ça l'est », affirma-t-il. « Vous ne pouvez juste pas vous empêcher de toujours tout compliquer avec vos raisonnements de….femme. »

Elle s'arrêta et le scruta un moment.

« Je ne veux pas de votre bébé, House », mentit-elle.

« Humph », s'exclama-t-il en se désignant de haut en bas comme si c'était une réponse qui lui prouverait le contraire.

« Vous travaillez pour moi. »

« Et alors ? Je vous propose mon sperme pas un mariage », répliqua-t-il simplement.

« Et vous croyez réellement qu'avoir un enfant ensemble ne changerait rien entre nous ? », s'abasourdit-elle.

« Ça sera uniquement votre enfant, y aura juste un peu de mes gênes parfaits dedans », expliqua-t-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils et il s'avança vers elle, laissant sa canne derrière lui.

« Pourquoi ? », questionna-t-elle quand il se posta devant elle.

« Y a assez de crétins sur terre. Je veux juste éviter que vous en créiez un nouveau », déclara-t-il en haussant nonchalamment les épaules. « Nos gênes réunis, ça ne peut donner que du bon. »

Elle sentit sa respiration se couper et baissa les yeux. Il y a dix minutes, elle faisait le deuil d'une maternité abandonnée, et maintenant…ça ?

« C'est votre seule motivation ? »

« Ça et le sexe », répondit-il avec une mimique suggestive.

« La donation se fait par… »

« Petit pot ? Pas question .Si je fais ça, je le fais à l'ancienne. »

« Vous…Vous profitez de mon désir de maternité, de…ma faiblesse pour coucher avec moi ? », s'outra-t-elle.

« Eh ! C'est pour la bonne cause ! »

Elle remarqua soudain à quel point il était proche et fit un pas en arrière. Comment avait-elle pu croire une seconde qu'il faisait ça pour l'aider ? Comme d'habitude, il ne faisait que se moquer d'elle. Elle se mordit la lèvre sous la force de la déception. Comment pouvait-elle être naïve à ce point ?

« Je crois que je vais me débrouiller sans vous. »

Elle évita son regard et alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée, lui signalant de partir. Son estomac était noué par la peine et par l'envie, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le laisser l'utiliser de la sorte. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser la blesser de nouveau.

Il s'avança jusqu'à elle, mais au lieu de sortir, il referma la porte. Elle lui jeta un regard meurtrier qu'il ignora.

« Vous voulez un enfant, je suis prêt à vous aider, c'est quoi le problème »

« C'est quoi le problème ? », s'insurgea-t-elle. « Ne me dites pas que vous avez tellement l'habitude d'être un salopard que vous ne vous rendez même plus compte de ce qui cloche dans vos actes ?! »

Il la scruta un instant, les yeux plissés. Elle était sur le point de reprendre la parole quand son dos se retrouva collé à la porte et qu'une bouche dévorante attaqua la sienne. Le repousser ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit et elle se laissa aller contre lui.

Quand il s'éloigna, elle grogna de frustration, le souffle court.

« Nope, je vois vraiment pas le problème », répéta-t-il en haussant les épaules, un sourire narquois aux coins des lèvres.

Elle le regarda de travers et le poussa en arrière, ne se souciant pas qu'il chute ou non alors qu'elle s'éloignait en direction du salon.

"Rhan allez Cuddy ! C'est pas comme si on ne l'avait jamais fait ou qu'on en avait pas envie ! La seule différence c'est que neuf mois plus tard, vous aurez un cadeau au lieu … »

Il se tut, ne sachant comment finir sa phrase. Décidant qu'il valait mieux ne pas la finir après tout.

« Du déni ? », proposa-t-elle.

« Ah non, ça vous l'aurez aussi. »

Elle l'observa un moment, se demandant comment il pouvait si facilement envisager d'ignorer l'existence de son propre enfant ? Elle faillit le lui demander avant de se souvenir qu'au fond : peu importait. Son plan de départ avait toujours été d'élever son bébé seule, le fait qu'il respecte, d'une certaine façon, ce choix devrait la satisfaire et non la contrarier.

De plus, il aurait été outrageux de nier son attirance pour lui. Mais était-elle prête à coucher avec lui en sachant qu'aucune relation n'en découlerait ?

« Ok. »

Sa réponse était sortie sans qu'elle n'y pense vraiment et elle décida qu'il était temps d'arrêter de trop penser justement. Elle voulait un enfant de lui, il lui en proposait un. Fin de l'histoire.

« Ok », répéta-t-il.

Ils restèrent plantés l'un en face de l'autre, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il était censé se passer ensuite. Il venait de lui dire que rien ne changerait entre eux, mais c'était déjà le cas.

« Bon ! On se met au boulot ? », demanda-t-il en se frottant les mains.

Peut-être que ça ne changeait pas grand chose finalement, pensa-t-elle en souriant.

« Je commence à ovuler lundi ».

« Je serais là à 8h ! », déclara-t-il .

Ils se sourirent un peu maladroitement et en un dernier « bonne nuit » il s'en alla.

TBC….


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : Bon, je n'aime définitivement pas cette fic, mais quand faut y aller, faut y aller alors je vous poste un bout de suite.

10 mars 2008 :

Les jours qui suivirent, ils n'en parlèrent pas. House ne laissa paraître aucun signe que cette scène avait eu lieu et elle en vint à se demander si elle ne l'avait pas tout simplement rêvé. Jusqu'à ce que l'on frappe à sa porte lundi soir, à 8h précise.

La gorge serrée, elle ouvrit, ne sachant trop quoi dire, ne sachant que faire. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en soucier plus longuement, elle eut à peine le temps de le saluer avant qu'il ne la fasse taire d'un baiser. Ils atterrirent dans la chambre sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment comment.

Etalée sur le dos, elle écoutait leurs souffles anarchiques chanter à l'unisson, un sourire bienheureux sur les lèvres. Dire qu'elle s'était acharnée à faire du jogging et du yoga pour se détendre alors que cette activité là était beaucoup plus efficace. Et amplement plus agréable.

Elle soupira d'aise et tourna la tête vers lui. Elle capta son regard une demi-seconde avant qu'il ne roule jusqu'au bord du lit et s'y asseye. Il serra inconsciemment sa cuisse et elle s'inquiéta soudain de l'avoir blessé.

« Ça va ? »

Il grogna avec un léger haussement de tête pour toute réponse. Il resta assis là quelques minutes et elle contempla son dos dénudé. Elle fronça les sourcils quand il commença à s'habiller.

« Tu pars déjà ? »

Le tutoiement était sorti sans qu'elle ne s'y attende. Elle trouvait juste stupide de se vouvoyer après avoir partagé un tel moment.

"Business is business. Je reviendrais demain. »

Elle fut incapable de répondre, la gorge soudain nouée. Sous ses baisers, elle avait presque oublié que ce n'était qu'un service qu'il lui rendait. Juste du business. Elle s'apprêtait à aller s'isoler sous la douche, quand il la stoppa d'un geste.

« Il vaudrait mieux que vous restiez allongée quelques minutes. »

Il fit le tour de lit et lui fit signe de se soulever pour insérer un coussin sous ses hanches. Quelques minutes auparavant, elle était à l'aise, nue à ses côtés. Mais en le voyant approcher, elle se recouvrit brusquement d'un drap et rougit quand il le souleva pour glisser le coussin. Elle se sentait ridicule d'être aussi pudique face à un homme qui avait passé la dernière demi-heure à parcourir son corps de ses mains et de ses lèvres, mais il en était ainsi. Le moment était passé et tout comme il l'avait fait en la vouvoyant, elle retournait dans son rôle habituel.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit à côté d'elle pour enfiler ses baskets et elle se fustigea de son envie de le toucher. Elle se rassura en se disant que dans une vingtaine d'heures, ils seraient de retour dans leur rôle d'amants et elle pourrait alors le caresser à volonté. Elle soupira pourtant de frustration et serra le drap dans ses poings pour se retenir de passer ses doigts dans les cheveux poivre et sel si tentant.

Il inspira profondément et elle observa ses épaules se lever doucement puis se rabaisser, hypnotisée. Il sembla chercher quelque chose du regard.

« Ma canne ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre en se souvenant l'avoir arraché de ses mains et jeté à terre en même temps que la veste de l'homme.

« Dans l'entrée ».

Il soupira à l'idée de devoir marcher jusque là haut sans aide, mais ne se plaint pas.

« A demain », dit-il simplement avant de sortir de la chambre en boitant un peu plus lourdement que d'habitude.

Elle ne répondit pas, posant son avant bras contre son visage, maudissant l'instant d'être fini si vite, maudissant le fait qu'il doive partir. Sous ses paupières une frimousse enfantine lui sourit et elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Il fallait qu'elle garde à l'esprit son but….Qui n'était nullement d'être avec House. Non, ils faisaient cela uniquement pour concevoir un enfant. Son enfant, pas le leur. Ce n'était que…qu'une relation professionnelle, particulièrement ambiguë, certes , mais qui n'était rien d'autre que du business. Et ce qu'elle ressentait sous ses baisers étaient totalement inapproprié.

HHHHHHHHHHHH

Ils passèrent les quatre soirées qui suivirent ensemble. Il ne restait jamais bien longtemps alors elle profitait au mieux des moments avec lui. Elle savait que certains de ses gestes étaient trop passionnés, pas assez « professionnels », mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle s'était donné six mois pour tomber enceinte. Après cela, sa relation avec House se limiterait à l'hôpital, tout redeviendrait platonique entre eux. Ils ne se verraient que cinq nuits chaque mois en période d'ovulation. Et elle comptait profiter au maximum de ces trente nuits avec lui. Bien sûr, leur « contrat » prendrait fin dés qu'elle serait enceinte et elle maudissait les regrets qui s'associaient à cette idée. Si elle voulait un bébé, elle voulait aussi être avec House et ça la tuait de ne pas pouvoir avoir les deux.

Chaque soir où House la quittait était plus douloureux que le précédent. Elle ne lui reprochait pas ses départs, tout comme il ne lui reprochait pas les maux atroces de sa cuisse qui s'accroissaient après chaque ébats. Elle faisait semblant de ne pas le voir grimacer sous la peine et il évitait de lui rappeler qu'elle n'était pas censée s'investir autant dans leurs étreintes.

Elle savait qu'il avait lu dans son regard tout ce qu'elle s'interdisait à dire, elle avait cessé d'essayer de le cacher depuis longtemps. Elle lui offrait un choix dont il était conscient, c'était à lui de décider ce qu'il en ferait.

TBC….


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : La suite est demandé si gentiment que je ne me sentais pas de vous faire patienter !

A Semper : En effet, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut, mais bon en même temps avec House rien n'est jamais simple alors on comprend qu'elle hésite, non ?

A Itai : C'est pas vraiment que je ne l'aime pas. C'est plutôt qu'elle n'a rien avoir avec celle que j'avais prévu d'écrire au début, donc ça m'agace. Surtout que le sujet est compliqué et que j'ai du mal à démêler tout ça au final !

A C Elise : J'hésite encore. Après tout c'est un junkie, irresponsable et acariâtre. Suspense donc

Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont envoyer des feedbacks, ça fait vraiment plaisir et me rassure un peu. J'espère que la fic continuera à vous plaire !

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

5 mai 2008 :

House traversa la clinique et vint se placer à côté de Cuddy, postée devant l'accueil de la clinique, le nez plongée dans un dossier.

« Bonjour », dit-il en évitant son regard.

Elle lui jeta un bref coup d'œil, l'estomac soudain noué.

« Bonjour ».

House scanna les alentours, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait pas d'oreilles indiscrètes.

« Comment vont les affaires ? », demanda-t-il à la façon d'un espion de série B.

Elle déglutit difficilement et se concentra sur le dossier en sentant ses yeux s'embuer bêtement.

« J'ai eu mes règles ce week-end. »

Elle ferma le dossier et le posa sur une pile de semblables. Elle fit volte-face et se dirigea vers son bureau. Elle ravala les larmes qui la menaçaient. La main de House sur son bras la stoppa.

« C'est normal, Cuddy », lui dit-il doucement, de façon à ce que personne ne l'entende.

« J'ai l'impression que tout ça est inutile », déclara-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, laissant le bras de l'homme retomber le long de son corps.

« Vous pensiez que ça allait marcher du premier coup ? »

Il chercha son regard, mais elle l'évita.

« C'était la deuxième fois ».

« Et on va continuer à essayer ».

Elle croisa finalement son regard.

« Pourquoi vous êtes si gentil ? »

« Avec un peu de chance, ça vous fera oublier tous les commentaires déplacés que j'ai pu faire. C'est mon assurance vie », tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

Elle détourna les yeux. House en profita pour vérifier que personne ne prêtait attention à eux.

« Quand est ce que le business reprend ? »

« Le dix-sept. Samedi. »

« La troisième est toujours la bonne, non ? »

Il lui donna un léger coup de coude et elle se força à lui sourire, même si le cœur n'y était pas.

« La troisième est toujours la bonne », répéta-t-elle.

« Insultez-moi », dit-il tout à coup.

« Quoi ? »

« Ça fait plus de cinq minutes que l'on se parle, si vous ne me criez pas dessus, les gens risquent de suspecter quelque chose. »

« Je ne vous crie pas toujours dessus ! »

Il baissa le menton et haussa les sourcils dans une mimique significative.

« Pas toujours », insista-t-elle en posant les mains sur ses hanches.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et abandonna.

« Etes-vous en train de me dire que vous ne me donnerez pas de congés si je ne couche pas avec vous ? », s'outragea-t-il assez fort pour que tout le couloir l'entende.

« Je ne coucherais pas avec vous même si vous étiez le dernier homme sur terre, House. Alors cessez de tergiverser et aller faire vos heures de consultation », ordonna-t-elle en retour.

Ils échangèrent ce qui apparaîtrait comme un regard noir aux yeux du personnel, mais qui contenait une lueur mutine que seuls eux verraient. Il fit volte-face d'une façon dramatique et s'éloigna en faisant croire qu'il était contrarié. Le front de la jeune femme se plissa d'inquiétude en voyant avec quelle difficulté il marchait, ne s'appuyant presque plus du tout sur sa jambe droite. Le fait de savoir que cette douleur était en partie dû à leurs ébats fit naitre une nouvelle culpabilité en elle, en même temps qu'un autre sentiment, étrangement proche de la fierté. C'était pour elle qu'il acceptait de souffrir à ce point et elle trouvait cette idée aussi satisfaisante qu'affligeante.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

21 mai 2008 :

Ce soir-là, elle ne put retenir son soupir quand il se dégagea de son étreinte et s'assit au bord du lit. Ces deux dernières nuits, il ne s'était pas éloigné d'elle aussi tôt le « business » terminé et avait laissé la jeune femme se reposer sur sa poitrine. Ils n'avaient rien dit, mais il avait passé un bras sur son épaule et ils étaient restés ainsi plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne s'en aille. Elle avait aimé autant qu'elle haïssait ce rapprochement subtil. Se soustraire de son étreinte était encore plus difficile quand il lui laissait le temps de s'y réchauffer. C'est pour cela que cette nuit-là, elle ne parvint pas à cacher sa déception. Tous les hormones qu'elle prenait décuplaient ses émotions et elle se retrouva bêtement avec les larmes aux yeux. Il se retourna vers elle à son soupir et elle ferma les yeux, faisant mine de s'endormir pour ne rien laisser paraître.

Elle l'écouta réunir ses affaires. Elle reconnut le bruit distinctif de sa boîte de Vicodin et s'en étonna. D'habitude, il évitait d'en prendre devant elle ces soirs-là. Pour ne pas montrer sa faiblesse, probablement. Quoiqu'il en soit, il devait réellement croire qu'elle était endormie ou souffrir l'agonie pour se permettre ce geste.

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas soupirer de nouveau et lova un peu plus son visage dans son coussin.

Elle ne put empêcher ses paupières de se lever sous la surprise que provoqua un affaissement du matelas à côté d'elle.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ? », se surprit-elle.

Elle le vit gonfler les joues alors qu'il remontait la couverture sur son corps et s'installait confortablement.

« Je ne peux pas rentrer », déclara-t-il simplement.

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai dit à mon voisin que j'avais un rencart ce soir. Il n'est même pas dix heures, si je rentrais maintenant, ma réputation de tombeur en prendrait un coup ».

Elle le scruta un moment dans la pénombre alors qu'il fixait le plafond.

« Vous n'avez pas à me mentir ».

« Je ne mens pas », affirma-t-il avec un bref coup d'œil dans sa direction.

Elle inspira profondément et se remit sur le dos, observant à son tour le plafond. Jusqu'ici, elle avait cru que c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Elle avait cru que s'il restait, elle se sentirait mieux. Elle n'en était plus vraiment sûre à présent.

« Vous ne pouvez pas rester ».

« Vous voulez ruiner ma réputation ? »

« Ce n'est plus du business si vous restez ».

Il se tourna vers elle et elle sentit son regard scrutateur chatouiller sa peau là où il se posait. Il soupira et elle sentit son souffle s'écraser contre sa joue.

« Je pensais que vous vouliez que... »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je le voulais », coupa-t-elle.

« Juste. Mais vous êtes une femme, ce que vous dites veut toujours dire le contraire de ce que vous pensez et vos silences veulent toujours dire quelque chose. »

« Je ne suis pas si compliquée », lui répondit-elle.

Quand le silence lui répondit, elle se décida enfin à le regarder et remarqua sa mimique significative.

« Pas tout le temps », admit-elle à contrecœur.

Il voulut dire quelque chose mais fut coupé par un bâillement. Elle bailla en retour et réalisa qu'elle était épuisée.

« Il n'est que dix heures ? », s'étonna-t-elle finalement.

« Yep. »

Elle ferma les yeux, ses paupières lourdes malgré l'heure raisonnable. Elle remonta la couverture contre elle et s'allongea sur le côté. Après tout, que pouvait-elle faire ? Le chasser ? Elle était trop fatiguée pour analyser le pourquoi de son retour sous la couette, et ne pouvait pas nier qu'une partie d'elle était heureuse qu'il décide de rester. Elle ouvrit les yeux et croisa son regard. Elle referma immédiatement les paupières et se dit qu'elle aurait dû se mettre dos à lui, mais n'avait pas la force de se retourner. La journée avait été longue et elle avait très mal dormi la nuit dernière. Et puis, elle ne se sentait pas inconfortable avec House allongé à côté d'elle, au contraire.

Quand la respiration de la jeune femme se stabilisa, House commença à se détendre. Il vérifia l'horloge derrière Cuddy et se demanda si elle avait remarqué qu'il était en réalité plus de minuit.

Il saisit la petite bouteille sur la commode derrière lui et avala une nouvelle pilule. Son arrangement n'était pas de tout repos pour sa jambe, mais il ne comptait pas le lui faire savoir. Il reposa les médicaments et se retourna vers Cuddy. Il laissa ses yeux parcourir son visage et pria pour qu'elle soit enceinte. Quand elle était endormie, ses défenses retombaient et il pouvait lire toute la tristesse et la déception sur son visage. Et voir ça était bien plus douloureux que ne le serait jamais sa jambe.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

5 Juin 2008, 14h12:

Ses talons hauts faisaient écho à travers les couloirs alors que Lisa Cuddy avançait d'un pas déterminé vers le bureau du Dr House. Les poings serrés le long de son corps, elle tentait vainement de déguiser son expression extatique en de la colère sous les regards curieux des collègues qu'elle croisait.

Son apparition brutale dans la pièce provoqua un silence impatient chez les personnes présentes dont l'attention était à présent dirigée vers elle. House, debout devant le tableau blanc, s'était arrêté d'écrire et la jaugeait avec expectation.

Elle ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer et de faire un tour de table du regard. Toute l'équipe du diagnosticien était là. Elle essuya ses mains moites sur sa jupe et inspira profondément pour tenter de se calmer.

« Heu...Cuddy ? », l'appela House, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Elle croisa son regard et ne put empêcher son sourire de frôler ses oreilles. Elle s'avança vers lui, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, incertain de ce qu'il allait advenir. Les deux sourcils de House se haussèrent à l'unisson quand elle lui bondit littéralement dessus, entourant ses bras autour de son cou. Sous la surprise, il faillit perdre l'équilibre et renversa le tableau blanc qui percuta le sol en un grand fracas. Pantois, il la laissa faire, grimaçant en direction de son équipe ahurie.

Finalement, elle relâcha son étreinte et recula d'un pas. Elle déplissa ses vêtements pendant quelques secondes alors qu'il la jaugeait, le cerveau en ébullition.

« Désolée », lâcha-t-elle finalement en réalisant l'incongruité de son geste.

Elle se tourna vers les jeunes docteurs, serrant ses mains devant elle à la recherche d'une explication.

« H...House a apporté un témoignage majeur qui vient de nous rapporter un quart de million. »

Elle hésita un moment avant de jeter un dernier regard au docteur et de sortir.

« C'était quoi ça ? », s'étonna Chase en observant la jeune femme s'éloigner dans le couloir.

« A quel genre de procès avez-vous témoigné ? », s'enquit Cameron, curieuse.

House redressa le tableau et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« J'ai glissé une pilule du bonheur dans son café du matin », annonça-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

« Vous lui avez donné de la drogue sans son consentement ? », questionna Foreman avec un haussement de sourcil.

« Ça t'étonne ? », demanda Chase.

« Ça ne me surprend pas », ajouta Cameron, les sourcils haussés.

« Non, pas vraiment », lâcha Foreman avec un haussement d'épaules.

« C'était l'idée de Wilson », répondit House, pour mettre fin à la conversation. « Maintenant, est ce que vous pouvez me dire ce qui cause des symptômes maniaques et une arythmie ? »

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

5 juin 2008, 15h32 :

House entra d'un pas prudent dans le bureau et referma doucement la porte derrière lui. Il s'avança jusqu'au bureau où la jeune femme était assise. Il croisa ses mains derrières son dos et se pencha légèrement en avant.

« Alors, vous avez touché le gros lot ? »

Elle tripota un moment son stylo avant de relever les yeux vers lui.

« Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure ».

« C'est rien », dit-il en haussant les épaules. « Tout le monde croit que vous étiez sous l'influence de la drogue. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Génial... »

« Alooorrrrrssssss ? », insista-t-il.

Elle se redressa et vint se mettre face à lui.

« Alors je crois que je dois vous remercier. »

« Le gâteau est dans le four ? »

Elle grimaça sous l'expression employée, secouant la tête d'un air désespéré malgré le sourire qui ne la quittait plus depuis quelques heures.

« Je suis enceinte », lâcha-t-elle finalement, savourant le gout de ces mots qu'elle avait tant rêvé de prononcer.

« Félicitations. »

« Oui enfin...Je préfère ne pas être trop enthousiaste pour l'instant. Tout à l'heure j'étais juste...Je venais de l'apprendre et il fallait que je le dise à quelqu'un et vu que vous êtes le seul à...mais il y a toujours des chances que je fasse une fausse couche et... », s'emporta-t-elle.

« Ça n'arrivera pas », affirma-t-il soudain.

« Ça peut arriver », insista-t-elle. « Je préfère m'attendre au pire. Si quelque chose arrive... »

« Ce qui ne va pas être le cas. »

« Je ne crois pas que j'aurais le courage de tout recommencer », avoua-t-elle en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Il leva la main avant de changer d'avis et de la laisser retomber le long de son corps.

« Tout va bien se passer », lui assura-t-il en cherchant son regard.

Elle sourit légèrement.

« Si le pessimiste de service se met à m'assurer que.. ».

« Vous allez y arriver », la coupa-t-il.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se tordant nerveusement les doigts.

« Désolée. Je suis nerveuse. Vous croyez que c'est mauvais pour le bébé ? », questionna-t-elle malgré toutes les connaissances médicales qu'elle possédait. « J'ai des nausées depuis trois jours et... »

Il lâcha un grognement agacé et leva les yeux au ciel, mais un léger sourire flottait au coin de ses lèvres.

« Cuddy, il y a un type un étage plus haut qui est en train de mourir d'une déficience rénales, et à moins que vous ne m'autorisiez à faire une biopsie, il ne finira pas la journée. Alors si vous voulez blablater couches-culottes, je vous conseille d'appeler une amie. Et quand je dis « amie », je ne pense pas à votre partenaire lesbienne...Bien que l'idée ne me déplairait pas, rien que d'y... »

« Désolée », s'excusa-t-elle de nouveau. « Je voulais juste que vous sachiez que le business est...conclu. »

« Bien », acquiesça-t-il simplement, jetant un bref coup d'œil vers la droite pour éviter son regard. « Biopsie autorisée ? »

« Biopsie autorisée », répéta-t-elle sans vraiment y réfléchir.

Il hocha de nouveau la tête et s'apprêtait à partir quand elle attrapa son bras.

« Merci, House », affirma-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Il hocha la tête pour la énième fois et sortit. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ravaler ce sourire qui ne la quittait plus et tenta de descendre de son petit nuage pour se remettre au travail.

TBC….


	6. Chapter 6

N/A : C'est à partir d'ici que je me détache de la fic « I'll buy you a garden » et que je me débrouille toute seule comme une grande. A vous de juger si la traduction ou ma version est mieux, perso je suis carrément pas objective et je trouve que c'est kif-kif…

20 juin 2008, 10h34 :

Ses écouteurs sur les oreilles, les yeux fermés et les pieds sur le bureau, House se laissait porter par la musique, en tapotant le rythme sur sa cuisse. Il faillit tomber en arrière en un sursaut quand les écouteurs furent violemment retirés. Il jeta un regard noir à Wilson qui, les mains sur les hanches, se tenait devant lui.

« Tu pourrais au moins daigner répondre quand je te pose une question », lui reprocha-t-il.

« Wilson, je sais que tu es en manque de relation maritale en ce moment, mais il est hors de question que je joue le rôle du mari, là. »

Son ami soupira et secoua légèrement la tête.

« Où est Cuddy ? »

« Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je ne suis pas non plus marié avec elle. Quoiqu'en y repensant, y a bien eu cette nuit à Las Vegas où on avait trop bu et... »

Wilson se passa une main sur le visage.

« Qu'est ce que tu lui veux à Cuddy ? », s'enquit le diagnosticien.

« Moi, rien. Mais y a une demie douzaine d'infirmières qui la cherchent partout. Apparemment, un investisseur l'attend dans son bureau depuis plus d'une demie heure. »

House fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Cuddy de poser des lapins, particulièrement aux gens qui donnaient de l'argent à l'hôpital.

« Tu n'aurais pas une idée d'où elle pourrait se trouver ? »

« Aucune », admit-il.

Un détail revint à l'esprit de House une minutes après le départ de son ami et il soupira. Il hésita un moment avant de se lever et d'attraper sa tasse vide avant de sortir.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

20 juin 2008, 10h40 :

Adossée contre la séparation de bois, Cuddy tentait vainement de calmer sa nausée. Elle sursauta quand une tasse rouge glissa sous la porte des toilettes, poussée par l'embout d'une canne. Elle observa le bol dans lequel ce qui semblait être de l'eau pétillait.

« Si c'est vous, buvez ça vous fera du bien. Sinon...Désolée de vous déranger madame, ne vous gênez surtout pas pour moi, lâchez-vous. »

« C'est les toilettes des dames, House », râla-t-elle en reposant sa tête contre la paroi derrière elle.

« C'est pour ça que ça sent le parfum et que c'est rose de partout ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de grogner. Un léger courant d'air frais lui arriva par dessous la porte et elle frissonna quand la fraîcheur atteint sa peau brûlante. Elle fixa la tasse rouge un moment avant d'en avaler le contenu à contrecœur.

« Au cas où vous vous le demandiez : je suis toujours là », dit une voix de l'autre côté de la paroi.

Elle soupira et leva le bras pour ouvrir le loquet. Il la jaugea et grimaça.

« Ok, là je préfèrerais être ailleurs », ajouta-t-il. « Vous avez une tête à faire peur. »

« Merci, j'ai beaucoup travaillé pour avoir ce look là », ironisa-t-elle.

« C'est réussi, mais je vous conseille de changer de look avant d'aller papoter avec les millions de dollars qui vous attendent dans votre bureau. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'heure. Elle se releva brusquement et fit à peine un pas avant de se lancer sur la cuvette des toilettes pour y rejeter le reste de son petit déjeuner.

« Note pour moi-même : ne plus jamais remettre les pieds ici », prononça House derrière elle.

Elle releva la tête et vomit de nouveau. Il grimaça et fit un pas vers elle. Il s'apprêtait à tenir les cheveux de la jeune femme quand elle leva un bras dans sa direction pour le stopper.

« Allez dire à Mr Montgomery qu'il va falloir que l'on reporte ce rendez-vous. »

« Oui, bien sûr. Je le ferais certainement si j'étais votre secrétaire. »

« House... », gémit-elle.

Il lui tendit un mouchoir et elle s'essuya la bouche avant de se redresser doucement, testant l'apparition de nouvelles nausées. Quand elle constata que c'était passé, elle s'avança jusqu'au lavabo et s'aspergea le visage d'eau. En relevant la tête, elle aperçut le reflet de House qui observait son postérieur.

« Je croyais que j'étais horrible ? »

« Du visage. Pour ce qui est de votre arrière train, il est toujours aussi... »

« Veux pas savoir », marmonna-t-elle.

Elle se tourna vers lui. Il la jaugea un moment avant de hocher légèrement la tête pour lui signaler qu'elle ne faisait presque plus peur.

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'obstine à prendre un petit déjeune »

« Je sais pas, mais vous devriez vous mettre au chewing-gum », annonça-t-il en secouant une main devant sa bouche.

Il sortit un paquet de sa poche arrière et le lui tendit. Elle fourra un chewing-gum dans sa bouche en soupirant.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

12 aout 2008 :

« Hum ? », râla House en décrochant le téléphone.

« Je sais que je ne suis pas censée vous embêtez avec mes histoires de bébé, mais… »

Elle inspira profondément, et il devina son sourire à l'autre bout de la ligne.

« J'ai entendu son cœur aujourd'hui. »

« C'est humain alors ? », répondit-il en se passant une main sur le visage et jetant un coup d'œil au réveil.

Il n'était que 21h, mais il avait fait nuit blanche la veille à réfléchir à un cas particulièrement compliqué.

« Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier. »

Il sentit que s'il avait été à côté d'elle, elle lui aurait probablement sauté au cou…de nouveau.

« On se tutoie maintenant ? », s'étonna-t-il.

« Je suis juste si…excitée. »

Il grogna et regretta soudain de ne pas être en face d'elle. Il était presque certain qu'il pourrait tiré parti de l'état extatique de la jeune femme. S'il avait intimé plusieurs fois à Cuddy de le laisser en dehors de cette grossesse, que leur business était fini, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se réjouir qu'elle l'inclut dans cette expérience. Personne n'était encore au courant et être le confident de Cuddy, partager son secret, lui faisait étrangement plaisir.

Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé auparavant et même s'il n'était pas fan des partages d'émotions, il avait toujours été un brin jaloux de la relation que Cuddy et Wilson entretenaient. Quand elle avait un soucis personnel, c'était l'oncologiste qu'elle allait voir et si House devait glaner les informations sur sa vie privée, elle les partageait volontiers avec Wilson….Jusqu'à ce que House découvre qu'elle était sous traitement hormonal. Depuis ce jour, elle se livrait plus facilement à lui et, même s'il faisait mine d'être agacé et de s'en désintéresser, il appréciait le fait qu'elle le tienne de courant de son état. Pas qu'il veuille avoir cet enfant et assumer son rôle de père, non, il avait signé pour la mettre enceinte, pas pour jouer les papas poules et il comptait s'en tenir à cela, mais il se sentait….impliqué. Il savait que la solitude pesait sur Cuddy et que s'il arrivait quelques chose à ce bébé, elle serait anéantie. Il considérait alors qu'il pouvait bien l'écouter blablater pendant quelques minutes si ça pouvait l'aider à se sentir mieux. Après tout, c'était à ça que servait les amis, non ?

Il ne réalisa que le silence s'était prolongé que quand elle recommença à parler.

« Vous auriez du entendre ça. Son cœur battait si fort ! C'était…c'était magique, House ».

« Et on en revient au vouvoiement… », nota-t-il à demi-voix.

« Et il battait si vite ! », ajouta-t-elle, sans même remarquer qu'il avait parlé.

« Oui. Il est vivant. Hourra », ironisa-t-il pour la forme.

« Oh. Désolée. J'ai compris. Vous devez être en train de regarder un match de foot ou quelque chose comme ça, je ne vous embêterais plus, promis ! »

« Sûr. Du foot. En aout », s'exaspéra-t-il.

« Désolée », dit-elle en souriant toujours.

« Arrêtez de vous excuser toutes les deux secondes, ça devient lassant ».

« Désolée. »

« Rhhaaaaa »

« Je vous laisse à votre match ! »

« La saison de football ne commence pas avant….Laissez tomber. Bye, Cuddy. »

« Bye, House."

Elle raccrocha et il écouta quelques secondes le bip qui résonnait contre son oreille. Il réfléchissait à ce bébé et à ses battements de cœur. Il se dit qu'il aurait finalement préféré que Cuddy ne l'appelle pas parce que, soudain, il regrettait de ne pas avoir pu entendre ce petit cœur battre par lui-même. Et cette envie n'était pas la bienvenue.

TBC….


	7. Chapter 7

27 septembre 2008 :

« Vous êtes grosse », annonça-t-il en arrivant à côté d'elle devant l'accueil de la clinique.

« Merci. »

Elle lui jeta un regard noir, mais un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son bureau.

« Vous êtes grosse et ça ne vous dérange même pas », nota-t-il en la suivant.

« Mes seins sont plus gros », annonça-t-elle fièrement.

Elle se tourna pour les lui désigner d'un geste de main avant d'aller se poster derrière son bureau.

« Waouh. J'étais si ébloui par votre énorme derrière que je n'avais même pas remarqué. »

« Sûr, vous passez votre temps à mater ma poitrine et vous n'avez même pas remarqué que quelque chose avait changé ? », ironisa-t-elle.

« Il a déjà bougé ? », demanda-t-il en se tournant brusquement vers elle.

« Le bébé ? », questionna-t-elle en lisant les post-it posés sur divers dossiers.

« Non, votre taille crayon », répondit-il sarcastiquement.

Elle leva les yeux de son bureau et le jaugea un instant.

« Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas en parler ? »

« Je veux juste m'assurer que le petit Mick est toujours en vie. »

Il haussa les épaules et vint s'asseoir sur la chaise en face du bureau.

« Mick ? »

« Yep. Comme dans Jagger. »

« Vous avez nommé mon bébé Mick Jagger ? »

Il faillit répliquer que c'était son bébé aussi avant de décider que ce n'était clairement pas quelque chose à dire. Il était déjà à la limite des droits qu'il s'était autorisé concernant cette grossesse.

« Vous n'aimez pas ? »

« Et si c'est une fille ? », s'enquit-elle, amusée.

« Ça marche aussi ».

Elle rit légèrement avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

« Ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser », décréta-t-elle fermement.

« Ok. Appelez le comme vous voulez. De toute façon je m'en moque. »

Il se mordit la lèvre et tapota nerveusement sa canne sur le sol en remarquant à quel point son ton était boudeur. Il sentit le regard inquisiteur de la jeune femme se poser sur lui.

« Ma sœur a appelé son premier fils James », lâcha-t-elle finalement pour couper court. « C'est drôle parce qu'il a les même yeux que Wilson. »

« Une enquête serait peut-être la bienvenue, vous voulez que je m'en charge ? », s'amusa-t-il.

« Pas besoin, ils ne se sont jamais rencontrés. »

« Avec Wilson, on ne sait jamais… »

« Elle a appelé son second fils Thomas ».

Elle se tut un instant, les sourcils soudain froncés.

« Et si je choisissais un nom qui ne lui allait pas ? Si je l'appelais Joe et qu'en grandissant il ait une tête de Theodore ? », paniqua-t-elle.

« J'espère pour lui que ces noms sont hypothétiques », répliqua-t-il en grimaçant.

« House », le réprimanda-t-elle.

« Qu'est ce que ça peut faire ? De toute façon vous êtes sa mère, vous êtes supposé lui trouver un nom ridicule qu'il détestera de toute façon ».

« Ouhh, ça sent le vécu, non ? », se moqua-t-elle.

Il se tassa dans sa chaise et haussa les épaules.

« Pas pour vous ? »

« J'aime bien mon prénom. »

« Eh bien je suis sûr que votre enfant aimera le sien. Arrêtez un peu de vous en faire pour un rien. »

« Wow, c'est….gentil », hésita-t-elle.

« Non. Vous êtes particulièrement agaçante quand vous vous inquiétez et j'ai pour principe de ne pas malmener les femmes enceintes ».

« Dieu merci, vous en avez au moins un. »

« Ba tiens ! Ca c'est pas mal comme nom ! », s'exclama-t-il soudain.

« Toujours pas la peine d'y penser », sourit-elle en attrapant un dossier.

Il soupira exagérément et s'amusa à faire tourner sa canne alors qu'elle se mettait au travail.

« Quand comptez-vous annoncer la grande nouvelle ? »

Elle grimaça à cette idée.

« Je ne sais pas. J'avais prévu d'attendre de passer le cap des trois mois… »

« Ce qui était, il y a presque un mois », fit-il remarquer.

« Ils finiront bien par le deviner tout seuls, non ? »

« Ça m'étonne qu'ils ne l'aient pas encore fait en voyant votre énooorrrrmmmmeeee…. »

« House », le coupa-t-elle avec un regard réprobateur.

« Vous n'avez qu'à le dire à Wilson qui viendra me le dire et je le dirais à Cameron qui se fera un plaisir de l'annoncer à tout le reste de l'hôpital. »

« Je m'attends déjà à assez de rumeurs comme ça, pas besoin que le fait que ça soit vous qui l'annonciez n'aggrave les choses. »

« Comme vous voulez », dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Vous croyez que ça serait lâche de faire circuler un mémo ? »

Il lui lança un regard lourd de sens et elle plongea sa tête dans ses mains.

« En même temps, ça ne regarde que vous. »

« Voilà ! », s'exclama-t-elle soulagée de pouvoir trouver une excuse.

« D'un autre côté, le meilleur moyen d'enrailler les rumeurs seraient de dire la vérité. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux à ça et il continua.

« Que vous vous êtes fait engrossée par un inconnu après une soirée bien arrosée et que vous en êtes ravie », ajouta-t-il en souriant avec malice.

« Oui, sûr, comme ça tout le monde me prendra pour une traînée. »

« Vous préférez qu'il vous prenne pour une antisociale qui fait des cochonneries avec un petit tube en plastique ? »

Elle lui jeta son regard le plus meurtrier et il se ré-enfonça dans son siège, une lueur espiègle dans le regard.

« En fait, je ne comptais pas parler du comment et du qui. Juste du quoi. »

« Comme vous voulez. Votre utérus, votre choix. »

Il se leva et elle s'étonna qu'il paraisse soudain aussi désintéressé.

« On pari sur quoi ? Deux, trois jours avant que mon nom soit cité dans les ragots ? »

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

4 Octobre 2008 :

House était en train de construire une pyramide faites en matériel de bureaux quand Wilson entra et s'assit sans un mot en face de lui. Le diagnosticien ajouta une pochette de Cd, deux surligneurs et une boîte de Tic-Tac à sa construction. Il céda au quatrième soupirs de son ami.

« Wilson, quelle joie de te voir, en quoi puis-je t'aider ? », l'accueillit-t-il sarcastiquement.

« Je vais être papa ».

« Quoi ?! », se surprit House alors qu'il entreprenait de rajouter un stylo.

La pyramide vacilla dangereusement, mais finit par se stabiliser.

« Quelle épouse ? », demanda House.

« Aucune. »

« Quelle infirmière ? »

« Aucune ».

House fronça les sourcils et se laissa retomber en arrière, faisant mine de réfléchir.

« Tu sais que Cuddy est enceinte ? », commença Wilson.

« Cuddy est enceinte ? », feinta d'ignorer House.

Wilson hocha la tête avec un regard suggestif. House l'observa sans comprendre. Après tout, c'était lui le père de l'enfant de Cuddy, ce que Wilson ignorait, mais qui était la mère de l'enfant de Wilson alors ?

L'oncologiste secoua la tête avant de se pencher vers House.

« Il y a quelques mois, Cuddy m'a avoué vouloir un enfant. Je me suis dit que je pourrais bien lui rendre ce service et l'aider alors…. »

« QUOI ?! », s'écria House en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Il bouscula la table et sa belle construction s'écrasa en un grand fracas. Il l'ignora, grimaçant sous la douleur de sa cuisse droite qui n'avait pas apprécié son bond.

« Chut ! Elle m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire, précisa Wilson sur un ton conspirateur. Mais comme t'es mon meilleur ami, je me suis dit que je te devais bien la vérité. »

« J'arrive pas à y croire ! Elle t'a dit que tu étais le père ? »

« Qui d'autre ça pourrait être ? »

House lui lança un regard meurtrier et Wilson y répondit par une mimique entre étonnement et curiosité, ne semblant pas comprendre la colère soudaine de son ami.

« Je…. »

House ne finit pas sa phrase, se précipitant déjà hors de la pièce en direction du bureau de Cuddy. Il était à mis chemin du couloir quand une voix l'interrompit.

« Je le savais ! », cria Wilson.

Le docteur pivota sur sa canne, et pencha sa tête, suspicieux.

« J'arrive pas à croire que vous me l'ayez caché ! Je savais que ça ne pouvait être que… »

L'oncologiste se retrouva muet quand une main se posa sur sa bouche alors qu'il était poussé dans le bureau. Il manqua de tomber et se rattrapa à temps au bureau.

« Espèce de… », commença rageusement House.

« Comment t'as pu me cacher ça ?! Depuis combien de temps, vous êtes ensemble ? Fille ou garçon ? Comment t'as pu me cacher ça !?! »

« Je ne vais pas être père ! »

Wilson ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais se retrouva bouche bée sous la surprise.

« C'est pas toi le père ? », s'étonna-t-il.

Dans d'autres conditions, House lui aurait bien fait remarquer qu'il ressemblait à une carpe avec la bouche ouverte, l'air benêt et les yeux écarquillés ainsi. Dans ce cas précis, il secoua la tête, hésitant à révéler ou non la vérité à son ami.

« Si », lâcha-t-il finalement.

« Je le savais ! »

« Je ne vais pas être son père. »

« Quoi ? »

Il gonfla les joues et se laissa tomber sur la chaise en face de son bureau.

« Cuddy voulait un enfant, elle va en avoir un, c'est tout. »

« Comm….Mais c'est toi le père ? »

« Génétiquement, oui. »

« Et vous couchez ensemble ? »

« Actuellement, non ».

« Mais….Quoi ?? », s'ahurie l'oncologiste.

« Conçu par moi et Cuddy, mais bébé à Cuddy, ok ? », répondit House de sa voix de benêt.

« Mais…et toi ?

« Je l'ai mis en route, maintenant à elle de se débrouiller ».

« Tu…Tu compte abandonner ce bébé ?! », s'outra Wilson.

« Fœtus. Je crée un fœtus, Cuddy se débrouille avec ce qui en résulte. C'est le deal »

« Deal ? »

« Yep »

« J'arrive pas à y croire. »

« Oui, je sais. Mon incroyable charme et tes énormes sourcils ont faits penché la balance de mon côté, mais je suis sûre que tu trouveras une…une quoi d'ailleurs ? Cinquième ? Sixième femme ? »

« Et ça ne te dérange pas ? «

« Pas vraiment, je garde le même smoking pour chacun de tes mariages et du moment que y un bar grat… »

« D'abandonner ton enfant », précisa Wilson avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

« Je n'abandonne pas d'en… »

« Ça ne te fait rien de savoir que dans quelques temps un bébé, TON bébé, que tu le veuille ou non, va naître et grandir sans que… »

« Je n'ai à changer de couche culotte et passer des nuits blanches ? », continua House pour lui.

« J'arrive pas à y croire. »

« Oui, ça tu l'as déjà dit. »

« Parce que c'est vrai. Tu es peut-être un salaud hors-pair, mais tu as trop souffert de l'absence de ton père pour… »

« J'ai surtout souffert de sa présence », rectifia House.

« Tu sais ce que ça fait de manquer d'un père. Je suis sûr que tu n'affligeras pas ça à un enfant. »

House fit rebondir sa canne entre ses jambes, les sourcils froncés. Après un moment de silence, il releva la tête vers Wilson avec expectation.

« Ça y est ? La morale est finie ? Je peux retourner jouer ? », questionna-t-il effrontément.

« Oh que non ! Elle ne fait que commencer ».

House grogna et reporta son attention sur les tournoiements de sa canne

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

N/A : Partie très courte, mais la prochaine est trop longue alors y a bien fallu que je découpe ! Je vous poste la suite demain, promis

Merci, entres autres, à Tigrou19, Ilai, et Semper d'être aussi assidues dans leurs lectures et feedbacks, continuez, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir !

Merci aux autres aussi. Les Feedbacks sont ma drogue et mon essence alors plus j'en aurais, plus j'écrirais

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

22 Octobre 2007 :

Cuddy s'approcha des deux hommes qui l'attendaient, avec une impatience à peine dissimulée pour l'un et un air faussement désintéressé pour l'autre, près du comptoir de l'entrée. Elle leur sourit en arrivant à leur hauteur.

« Alors ? », s'impatienta Wilson. « Fille ou garçon ? »

Elle releva le menton et secoua légèrement la tête.

« Finalement, j'ai préféré qu'elle ne me le dise pas. »

« C'est un choix noble. »

« Noble ?! C'est stupide ! », s'exclama House.

« Je préfère garder le suspense. Avoir la surprise. »

En allant à son rendez-vous avec le Dr Morris, elle était impatiente de connaître enfin le sexe de son bébé, mais en voyant les premières images de son fœtus sur l'écran, elle avait décidé qu'elle préférait ne pas savoir. Bien sûr, elle était médecin et aurait pu le découvrir d'elle même, mais elle n'avait pas cherché, fascinée par la forme du visage à peine visible de son futur enfant.

« Vous détestez les surprises ! », rappela House.

« Pas quand elles sont forcément bonnes ».

« Ça vous pouvez le dire ! », ajouta Wilson. « Au moins en ne sachant pas, vous ne risquez pas de « mauvaises » surprises. Un de mes amis avait conçu une chambre entière pour une fille, avec du papier peint rose, des poupées et… ».

« Tu n'as pas d'amis » précisa House, visiblement peu intéressé par son histoire. « Et je veux savoir ce que c'est, moi ! »

« Pourquoi ? », demanda Wilson avec un léger air satisfait.

House avait expliqué maintes et maintes fois à son ami que ne pas prendre part dans la vie de son enfant ne le dérangeait absolument pas, mais l'oncologiste restait convaincu qu'il allait se transformer en papa gâteau.

« Oui, pourquoi ? », en rajouta Cuddy.

Il se renfrogna devant les airs curieux et un brin moqueurs de ses amis. Finalement, il grogna et fit volte-face sans leur répondre.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

24 Octobre 2008 :

Cuddy était assise sur son canapé, lisant calmement un dossier, ce qui était sa manière à elle de faire une pause, quand House entra en poussant la porte du bout de sa canne. Il se plaça devant la table basse et s'appuya des deux mains sur la canne devant lui avec un air triomphant.

« Je sais ce que c'est ! », déclara-t-il fièrement.

Elle l'observa un moment avant de comprendre qu'il parlait du sexe du bébé.

« Non, vous ne savez pas. Je me suis chargée moi-même de mettre mon dossier sous clé », affirma-t-elle, suspicieuse.

« J'ai remarqué, ça m'a pris une éternité pour l'obtenir ! », reprocha-t-il.

« S'il vous plait, je veux garder le… »

« Oh, mais je ne compte pas vous le dire. Je voulais juste vous dire que je savais et que je ne vous le dirais pas ».

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne comprends même pas en quoi ça vous intéresse. Le business est conclu, ça ne vous regarde plus ».

« Je sais ».

« Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi vous vous entêtez à rechercher les moindres détails de… »

« Pour vous tester », annonça-t-il brusquement.

« Pour me tester ? », s'étonna-t-elle.

« Je voulais être sûre que vous aviez bien compris que je n'avais plus rien avoir avec ça. Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous fassiez des illusions »

« En quoi le fait de vous intéresser à ma grossesse est censé me prouver que vous n'en avez rien à faire ? »

« Plus besoin. Vous venez de me prouver que vous aviez bien compris que ce n'était plus mes oignons dans la mesure où l'affaire était conclue ».

Elle le scruta un moment avant de se lever et de s'avancer vers lui, suspicieuse.

« Alors tout ça, c'était juste pour me prouver que c'était fini ? »

« Yep, je voudrais pas que vous vous fassiez de fausses idées », précisa-t-il en évitant son regard.

« Non. Ça serait dommage », dit-elle sur un ton sarcastique.

« Yep ».

« Donc vous ne connaissez pas vraiment le sexe de mon bébé ? »

Il émit un rire moqueur avant de répondre.

« Bien sûr que je le sais ! »

Elle plissa les yeux et il sortit de son bureau un peu trop précipitamment, la laissant plus confuse que jamais.

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

N/A : A Ilai : ça c'était sûr, personne ne peut résister au docteur House 3

Comme promis, voilà la suite ! On commence dangereusement à s'approcher de la fin. Vous avez encore droit à un moment tendre, un éclat de rire, un peu de sérieux, et une envie de me trucider et après ça sera fini alors profitez en bien

10 novembre 2008 :

House profitait tranquillement de son jour de congés, étalé sur le canapé avec la ferme intention de rattraper tout son retard télévisuel de la semaine. Il bénit son Tivo alors que le générique de The L World commençait. Le téléphone sonna juste quand l'épisode devenait « intéressant » et il l'ignora.

« Ce numéro est actuellement hors service. Raccrochez. », annonça son répondeur.

« House ? », appela une petite voix qui lui fit tendre l'oreille malgré lui. « Vous êtes là ? C'est urgent ».

Il grogna quand son estomac se serra malgré lui sous l'inquiétude. Il sentait à la voix de Cuddy qu'elle n'était pas à l'agonie, mais elle était enceinte de six mois et même lui ne pouvait pas ignorer un appel qualifié « d'urgent » d'une femme dans son état. Il tendit le bras et attrapa le téléphone.

« Si c'est pas une question de vie ou de mort, c'est même pas la peine d'y penser », annonça-t-il.

Un silence lui répondit et son inquiétude s'amplifia.

« Cuddy ? »

Il l'entendit renifler au bout du fil.

« Cuddy, qu'est ce qui se passe ? », demanda-t-il la gorge serrée.

« Je… », commença-t-elle avant de renifler de nouveau.

Il tendit l'oreille, le cœur à cent mille.

« Quoi ? »

« Je n'ai plus de glace », pleurnicha-t-elle.

Il se figea un instant entre colère et soulagement.

« Et c'est pour ça que vous pleurez ? », questionna-t-il en tentant de rester calme.

« Wilson ne répond pas et…et…Je veux de la glace ».

« Votre voiture est en panne ? », dit-il très lentement, inspirant profondément.

« Non. Mais il fait froid dehors et Wilson m'a dit que je devais me reposer et qu'il s'occuperait de moi et il n'est même pas là ! »

House serra les dents, se répétant que c'était la faute des hormones et non de la jeune femme, que lui crier dessus ne serait pas approprié. Depuis quelque temps, Wilson s'était donné pour mission de prendre soin de Cuddy. House avait été agacé des airs chevaleresques de son meilleur ami et du fait que Cuddy ne jurait plus que par lui, mais au bout d'un mois à répondre à tous les désirs de la jeune femme, l'oncologue était sur les rotules, ce qui ne manquait pas d'amuser House.

« A mon avis, trois appels en quatre jours, c'est sa limite », nota-t-il.

Elle renifla de nouveau, ne répondant pas.

« Vous n'espérez quand même pas que je vais aller faire vos courses ? »

Silence.

« NON », affirma-t-il.

« Mais, House, je… »

« Non. »

« Mais…. »

« Nooooonnnnnnn. »

Elle renifla plus fort dans l'appareil et il se demanda si elle n'essayait pas juste de le manipuler avec ses larmes.

« Ok. Je vais y aller. Je vais sortir dans le froid, prendre ma voiture malgré le verglas… »

« Inutile de continuer, je ne suis pas Wilson, ça ne marche pas. Au revoir, Cuddy »

Il s'apprêta à raccrocher quand elle cria à l'autre bout du fil.

« Vous me le devez ! Après tout c'est vous qui m'avez mis dans cet état. »

« Continuez comme ça et je vais sérieusement le regretter. »

« Mais House…. », supplia-t-elle.

Il soupira et ferma les yeux, massant ses tempes de sa main gauche.

« Je…Si vous faites ça pour moi », commença-t-elle en réfléchissant à voix haute. « Je prendrais en compte votre avis pour le nom du bébé. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire à cela.

« C'est ça votre argument de choc ? Parce que je m'en moque comp… »

« C'est peut-être le cas maintenant, mais un jour où l'autre, quelqu'un découvrira que vous êtes son père et là vous regretterez votre décision quand les gens vous demanderons si c'est bien vous le papa du petit…Rodrigo. »

« Rodrigo ? Il n'est même pas né et vous le détestez déjà ? »

« Vous voyez que vous vous en souciez ! »

Il se mordit la lèvre un moment et ébouriffa ses cheveux.

« Qu'entendez-vous par « prendre en compte » mon avis ? »

« Vous aurez un droit de véto sur les noms que je choisirais ».

« Et vous « prendrez en compte » ceux que je proposerais ? »

« …..Bien sûr », lâcha-t-elle après un moment.

« Cuddy… », prévint-il, suspicieux.

« La décision finale me reviendra. Mais si vous proposez un nom qui me plait, il n'y a pas de raison que je ne le choisisse pas. »

Il réfléchit un moment, enroulant le cordon du téléphone autour de ses doigts.

« A quoi la glace ? », céda-t-il.

Il entendit la jeune femme sourire à l'autre bout du fil.

« Chocolat avec des morceaux de noisettes. »

« Ok ».

Il voulut de nouveau raccrocher, mais elle le coupa.

« Et tant que vous y êtes, vous pourriez aussi acheter des Snickers et… »

Il grogna en réalisant qu'il s'était fait avoir et nota la liste de courses en ronchonnant.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Quand House frappa à sa porte deux heures plus tard, il était frigorifié et d'une humeur massacrante. En ce samedi, le magasin était bondé de monde et il s'était senti totalement ridicule à boiter derrière un Caddie. Il s'était soudain rappeler pourquoi il envoyait sa femme de ménage faire ses courses : c'était une torture ! Il avait eu sa dose de cris d'enfants et de disputes de couple pour l'année.

Cependant, quand Cuddy lui ouvrit, il sentit sa mauvaise humeur s'évanouir. Elle ne le salua pas, attrapant un des paquet qu'il tenait et s'empressant de courir à la cuisine pour dévorer son contenu. Elle portait un énorme Sweat difforme, n'était ni coiffée, ni maquillée, mais avec son petit ventre rond qui apparaissait sous son pull et son sourire en apercevant le pot de glace, il la trouvait tout simplement adorable. Il fronça les sourcils à cette pensée. Depuis quand « adorable » faisait parti de son vocabulaire ? Cuddy était sexy, belle à la limite, mais certainement pas adorable !

Il resta planté sur le pas de la porte un moment avant qu'un courant d'air frais ne le ramène à lui. Il arriva à la cuisine juste à temps pour la voir engouffrer une énorme cuillère de glace, avant de grimacer en se rappelant que, par définition, la glace était glacée. Cela ne sembla pas la déranger plus que ça alors qu'elle replongeait la cuillère directement dans le pot.

Il secoua la tête, amusée de voir sa patronne agir de la sorte.

Sans vraiment sans rendre compte, il commença à ranger le contenu du sachet. Quand il réalisa ce qu'il faisait, il haussa les sourcils, mais un coup d'œil vers le ventre de la jeune femme le décida à continuer. Il était conscient qu'à six mois de grossesse, elle était amplement capable de se débrouiller toute seule et que son état n'était pas vraiment handicapant, mais une part de lui, celle qu'il refusait d'analyser, était heureux de faire ça pour elle.

Il se retourna vers elle pour lui dire quelque chose et elle l'interrompit en levant une main vers lui.

« Chut ! Pas un mot pendant que je mange. »

Il fronça les sourcils, mais finit par lever les yeux au ciel, se disant que ça devait être une lubie de femme enceinte. Il attrapa une cuillère et s'assit à côté d'elle. Il s'apprêtait à prendre une part de glace quand elle retira le pot, le serrant contre elle et lui jetant un regard noir.

« Vous comptez quand même pas tout manger toute seule ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais sursauta légèrement et grimaça, posant une main sur son ventre.

« Pas un mot pendant les dix prochaines minutes et je vous laisse en prendre une cuillère. »

Il plissa les yeux et elle lui fit signe de se taire. Songeur, il attrapa le plus de glace possible sur sa cuillère. Elle lui jeta un regard meurtrier quand une bonne partie du pot s'y accrocha. Il prit une tasse et y fourra sa part de glace en lui souriant malicieusement.

Elle engloutit presque tout le pot et il dut lutter pour ne pas lui faire de remarque sur l'accroissement exponentiel de la taille de ses fesses, mais bizarrement, elle tenait absolument à ce qu'il se taise quand elle mangeait et il s'exécuta pour éviter de s'attirer les foudres d'une femme aux hormones détraqués.

Elle fila sans un mot et il devina à la vitesse de son pas que c'était en direction des toilettes. Il rangea la glace et la vaisselle en se posant de multiples questions. Telles que « pourquoi je fais le ménage de Cuddy ? », « Pourquoi j'ai fait les courses de Cuddy ? », et « Qu'est ce que je fous chez Cuddy un samedi après-midi alors que j'ai un monde de Lesbiennes qui m'attend à la maison ? ».

Il soupira et alla s'installer sur le canapé, en se demandant pourquoi il n'en profitait pas tout simplement pour s'enfuir. Quand elle réapparut, il avait trouvé une rediffusion de Magnum qui parvint à lui donner une excuse pour rester. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et posa ses mains sur son ventre.

« Dites quelque chose », demanda-t-elle soudain.

« Je croyais que je n'avais pas le droit. »

Elle sourit légèrement.

« Encore », incita-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Contentez vous de parler », ordonna-t-elle.

Il soupira, mais s'exécuta.

« Rassurez-moi, une fois que vous aurez expulsé Alien de là dedans, vous allez cesser d'agir comme une cinglée, hein ? »

A son grand étonnement, le sourire de la jeune femme s'élargit d'avantage alors qu'elle fixait son ventre, le caressant doucement.

« J'ai pas vraiment envie que tout le monde me reproche d'avoir transformé le boss en maman gâteau à tendances hystériques. »

« Depuis quand vous vous souciez de ce que les gens pensent de vous ? »

« Je m'en moque, mais les gens ont tendances à devenir barbants quand ils vous en… »

Il stoppa en remarquant qu'à chaque fois qu'il commençait à parler, le sourcil de Cuddy tressaillait. Il fixa un moment le ventre rond de la jeune femme.

« Bla bla bla. »

Il resta bouche bée en réalisant que le bébé réagissait à sa voix. Il reporta son regard halluciné vers Cuddy qui lui sourit, les yeux un peu trop brillants.

« Depuis quand ? », questionna-t-il en baissant les yeux vers le ventre, remarquant qu'encore une fois, ça semblait bouger là-dedans.

« Un peu plus de deux semaines », annonça-t-elle fièrement.

« Et il fait ça à chaque fois que je parle ? »

Elle hocha la tête et il se força un visage neutre quand il réalisa qu'il souriait bêtement.

« Il réagit aussi à la voix du concierge », précisa-t-elle en retour.

« Le concierge est un type bien, votre fœtus a du gout ».

Elle lui jeta un regard noir au mot « fœtus ». Regard qu'il ignora, les yeux fixés aux rondeurs de la jeune femme.

« Ce n'est qu'une question de vibrations, ça n'a rien à voir avec la personne qui parle. »

« Vous êtes juste jalouse parce que votre enfant m'apprécie plus que vous », décréta-t-il avec un sourire défiant.

Les lèvres de Cuddy se pincèrent alors que son regard lui lançait des éclairs.

« Jalouse », l'accusa-t-il de nouveau.

Elle soupira et secoua la tête en un sourire. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi le bébé réagissait à telle ou telle voix, mais elle était étrangement satisfaite qu'il semble apprécier House…Et un brin intriguée. Etait-il possible que le bébé sache reconnaître son père ?

« Vous voulez toucher ? »

Il lui sourit et offrit un haussement de sourcils suggestifs pour la forme, mais elle attrapa sa main et la posa sur son ventre.

« Allez y, dites un truc ».

« Youhou, Maxwell, y a quelqu'un là dedans ? », s'exclama-t-il en direction du ventre.

Il sentit le bébé cogner sous sa main et ne put retenir un léger sourire avant de se forcer une expression neutre. Quand il leva les yeux vers Cuddy, elle fronçait les sourcils.

« Maxwell ? »

« Ça nous assurerait du café gratuit à vie ! », annonça-t-il.

« Pas question. »

« A VIE, Cuddy ! Une offre comme ça, ça ne se refuse pas ! »

« Il est hors de question que je nomme mon enfant en fonction d'une offre publicitaire ! »

Il se renfrogna et fit mine de bouder. Au bout de quelques secondes, les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent.

« Oh mon dieu ! »

« Quoi ? », s'inquiéta-t-il en reposant la main sur son abdomen pour déceler un éventuel problème.

« Je vais avoir un garçon », déclara-t-elle, ses yeux s'embuant déjà.

Il haussa un sourcil.

« Vous avez choisi un nom de garçon et vous connaissez le sexe de mon bébé. Je vais avoir un garçon ! », expliqua-t-elle, excitée.

« En fait, j'allais vous parler de l'offre de Nana, mais personnellement des tampons à vie ça ne me branchait pas trop… », se justifia-t-il. « Et le type de Maxwell m'a assuré que Maxwellina ne comptait pas. »

« Non non non, vous avez commencé par Maxwell, je vais avoir un garçon ! »

« A moins que je vous ai proposé ce nom uniquement parce que j'étais conscient que c'était très laid et que j'étais donc sûr que mon bébé ne le porterait pas. »

Il se mordit la lèvre en réalisant son erreur et pria pour qu'elle ne l'ait pas relevé. Le silence qui se prolongea lui assura le contraire. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Cuddy qui fixait les mains posées sur son ventre avec une expression indéchiffrable. Il retira la sienne en se disant qu'il avait définitivement dépassé les limites.

« Qu'est ce que vous pensez de Samuel ? », dit-elle finalement.

« Que c'est juif. ET je n'ai pas dit que c'était un garçon »

« Emma ? »

« Je n'ai pas non plus dit que c'était une fille. A vrai dire, je ne suis même pas certain que ça soit humain… ».

Elle lui sourit et il se retourna vers la télé, jugeant qu'il en avait déjà trop dit pour la journée.

TBC….


	10. Chapter 10

N/A : Partie totalement irréaliste, mais j'ai craqué. Ne vous attendez pas à ce que cette scène soit crédible et sachez que j'en suis consciente

21 novembre 2008, 14h04 :

House était en train de remplir de la paperasse quand Cuddy entra. Elle ferma le porte à clé avant de faire le tour de la pièce, baissant tous les stores. Finalement, elle se planta au milieu de la pièce et enleva ses chaussures, cherchant quelque chose qu'il ne put déterminer des yeux. Il fronça les sourcils quand elle enleva sa veste de tailleur.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ? »

« Je relance le business », affirma-t-elle en lançant sa veste sur une chaise.

Il se leva et contourna le bureau.

« Comment ça vous « relancer le business » ? », s'enquit-il, indécis.

« Vous avez très bien compris ».

Elle glissa ses mains sous sa jupe et entreprit d'enlever ses bas.

« Wow wow wow, vous êtes enceinte Cuddy ! »

« Et comme toutes les femmes enceintes, j'ai les hormones détraqués, sauf que contrairement aux autres femmes, je n'ai personne pour faire satisfaire mes...envies. Votre faute, votre rôle », décréta-t-elle en faisant voler un bas d'un coup de cheville.

Il resta dubitatif un moment. Il avait envie de protester, mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Cuddy lui proposait du sexe, pourquoi refuserait-il ? Son second bas s'enroula autour de sa canne avant de glisser sur le sol et il haussa un sourcil. Il leva les yeux vers Cuddy qui l'observait comme s'il était un énorme steak et elle une lionne prête à le dévorer. Il déglutit difficilement et fit un pas sur le côté, mettant la chaise entre la femme affamée et lui.

« Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée », annonça-t-il en la voyant faire un pas vers lui.

Elle ne répondit pas et lui, Gregory House, faillit rougir sous le regard qu'elle posa sur son entrejambe.

« Ca ne serait pas très professionnel. Et puis, n'importe qui peut entrer d'un moment à l'autre et... »

Il se tut quand elle arriva juste devant lui. Il tenta de reculer, mais était à présent coincé entre le ventre proéminent de la jeune femme et le bord de son bureau.

« Cuddy... »

« House.. ».

Le ton qu'elle employa le fit frissonner et il sursauta en sentant sa main glisser le long de sa cuisse gauche. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et il se laissa aller un instant sous ses lèvres avant de la repousser. Elle tomba assise dans la chaise derrière elle.

« Non non non non non. Pas une bonne idée ! », déclara-t-il en allant se remettre derrière son bureau.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

21 novembre 2008, 14h22 :

Le docteur Wilson relisait tranquillement un dossier quand la porte de son balcon s'ouvrit brusquement. House entra et observa quelque chose à travers la vitre. Il était essoufflé, sa chemise sortait de son pantalon dont un bouton était ouvert et ses cheveux étaient plus désordonnés que jamais. Wilson haussa un sourcil devant l'air paniqué de son ami.

« Jimmy, faut que tu m'aide ! », s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers lui.

« Qu'est ce que... »

Il remarqua quelques traces de rouge à lèvre sur le visage de son ami et ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Cameron a décidé de prendre le devants ? »

« Pire ! »

House ne rajouta rien, jetant de nouveau un coup d'œil à travers la vitre, jusqu'à son propre balcon. Il blanchit soudain et se retourna, les yeux sans cesse en mouvements.

« House, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? », s'inquiéta l'oncologue.

« Pas le temps ! »

House se dirigea vers la porte, mais elle s'ouvrit au moment où il voulut l'ouvrir et il eut juste le temps de se plaquer contre le mur. Cuddy déboula dans le bureau, le scannant du regard.

« Où il est ? »

Wilson jeta un rapide regard vers la porte derrière laquelle était dissimulé son ami avant de feinter l'innocence. Il ne savait pas ce que House avait fait cette fois, mais Cuddy avait l'air d'être d'une sacrée humeur.

« Qui ? »

« Vous savez très bien de qui je parle ! Je l'ai vu entrer ici. »

« Oh, House ? Il me semble qu'il a dit quelque chose à propos de la clinique... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que la jeune femme repartait en claquant la porte. House soupira si fort qu'il eut peur qu'elle l'ait entendu et se plaqua inconsciemment contre le mur. Elle ne revint pas et il finit pas se détendre.

« C'était quoi ça ? », s'étonna Wilson en s'avançant vers lui.

« Les hormones ».

« Elle t'a...attaqué ? », demanda-t-il en désignant sa joue pleine de rouge à lèvre.

House ne répondit pas, se laissant tomber sur le canapé, à bout de souffle.

« Waouh », lâcha finalement l'oncologue entre étonnement et amusement. « Et pourquoi tu la fuis exactement ? »

« Elle est folle ! »

« De toi, apparemment. »

« Hormones », répéta House.

« J'aurais plutôt cru que t'essayerai d'en profiter ».

« J'ai essayé, mais elle a fait peur à mini-Greg. Va lui falloir des années de thérapie pour se relever après ça ! », dit-il en jetant un regard désolé vers son entrejambe.

Wilson secoua la tête, retenant à peine son rire. Cuddy harcelait House et House rejetait ses avances. C'était le monde à l'envers.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

21 novembre 2008, 17h35 :

Cuddy sirotait une infusion, tentant de se convaincre que la Camomille pouvait très bien compenser le café...en vain. La porte s'ouvrit soudain et Wilson entra à petit pas. Elle haussa les sourcils en remarquant deux mains sur ses épaules et la tête de House qui dépassait derrière lui.

« Comment elle est ? Normale ? », demanda ce dernier en chuchotant volontairement trop fort à l'oreille de l'oncologue.

Wilson plissa les yeux, l'inspectant un moment et elle se sentit rougir. Ok, elle avait un peu pété les plombs tout à l'heure et c'était peut-être montrée un peu trop...entreprenante. Mais il n'était pas censé lui résister ! Et puis...Ce n'était pas de sa faute, c'était celle des hormones, se répéta-t-elle en fourrant sa tête entre ses mains, honteuse.

« Code vert », marmonna Wilson.

« Code vert ? C'est quoi le code vert ? On n'a jamais parlé de code vert ! »

House observa la jeune femme par dessus l'épaule de son ami et elle lui jeta un regard lourd de sens.

« Je suis repéré ! », annonça-t-il avant de se recacher derrière l'oncologue.

« House, vous faites une tête de plus que le Dr Wilson. Sortez de là, vous êtes ridicule ».

Wilson voulut faire un pas sur le côté, mais House le retint, se redressant en restant obstinément derrière son ami.

« Vous ne comptez pas me violenter ? »

« Je ne vous ai pas violenté ! », s'outra-t-elle.

« Uniquement parce que j'ai fui à temps ».

« Oui, et d'ailleurs c'était un geste d'une bravoure hors du commun », ironisa-t-elle.

Il grimaça et força Wilson à avancer.

« Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question », rappela-t-il.

« C'est bon, House, je ne compte pas vous sauter dessus. »

« Vous dites ça, mais bientôt l'Alien là dedans va reprendre les commandes et... »

« Cessez de l'appeler comme ça ! », s'emporta-t-elle soudain.

Il se recacha derrière Wilson qui reçut donc le regard meurtrier à sa place. L'oncologue offrit un léger sourire d'excuse et jeta un coup d'œil désespéré par dessus son épaule, vers la sortie. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il faisait là.

« Hooorrrrmmooonnnneeessss », susurra House.

Elle se leva et fit le tour du bureau, les deux hommes reculèrent d'un même geste.

« C'est bon. J'ai compris. La prochaine fois j'irais voir quelqu'un d'autre », déclara-t-elle.

House se redressa, les sourcils froncés.

« Qui ? »

Elle réfléchit un instant. Elle glissa un regard suggestif sur Wilson et il écarquilla les yeux.

« Je.. ».

Il fit mine de regarder sa montre, visiblement paniqué.

« Je suis en retard, je vous laisse ! »

Il se sauva avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de le rattraper et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Waouh, quand James Wilson fuit vos faveurs, y a de quoi avoir peur », annonça House.

Elle le regarda de travers avant de secouer la tête.

« Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, je...Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris ».

« Faut croire que vos hormones vous rendent plus vulnérable face à mon irrésistible charme ».

Il lui sourit malicieusement et elle lui répondit avant de soupirer.

« Je vous promets que ça ne se reproduira plus ».

Elle retourna s'asseoir pour signaler que la discussion était close et il resta planté là, contrarié malgré lui.

« On sait tous les deux que le rush hormonal va se reproduire », affirma-t-il en s'avançant vers le bureau, suspicieux.

Elle évita son regard et il fronça les sourcils.

« La question est : sur qui allez-vous sauter la prochaine fois ? »

« Contrairement à ce que vous semblez croire, des tas d'hommes veulent coucher avec moi. Je n'aurais qu'à faire mon choix, pas besoin de forcer qui que ça soit », se vexa-t-elle bêtement.

« Alors pourquoi vous êtes venue me voir, moi ? »

Il regretta immédiatement sa question et ils portèrent tous les deux leur attention sur l'agrafeuse posée sur le bureau qui semblait tout à coup fascinante à regarder.

« J'ai juste...On a déjà couché ensemble. Je pensais juste que ça serait plus simple. Et puis... »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il l'observa, curieux.

« Je n'ai pas envie de coucher avec...avec quelqu'un d'autre alors que je porte votre enfant. Ça me parait...pas bien. »

Il plissa les yeux, tentant de suivre son raisonnement avant de se laisser tomber sur la chaise derrière lui.

« Samuel, c'est pas mal », lâcha-t-il finalement.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, surprise, et il lui sourit avec incertitude. Elle hocha la tête devinant que d'une certaine façon, il avait compris.

TBC…


	11. Chapter 11

N/A: Bon, à la base j'avais prévu de poster la fin en deux chapitres, mais le travail me rend sadique alors du coup je vous la fais en trois! Merci de me lire

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

24 décembre 2008, 23h52 :

Allongée sur le dos, Cuddy écoutait la respiration profonde de l'homme allongé à côté d'elle. C'était le réveillon de Noël et elle songeait à ce que serait sa vie à la même date l'année prochaine. Elle serait maman. Elle réfléchissait à des détails dont House se serait probablement moqué s'il pouvait lire ses pensées. Comme au fait qu'elle doive ou non faire un sapin de Noël pour suivre la tradition majoritairement reconnue et faire plaisir à son enfant, et ce, malgré le fait qu'elle soit juive. Elle pensait aux couleurs de la future chambre qu'elle avait déjà libérée. Valait-il mieux opter pour le vert pastel, très à la mode ou le jaune soleil plus gai ? Ou devrait-elle céder et demander à House de lui annoncer le sexe de son bébé pour rester dans les indémodables bleus ou roses ?

L'association de House et de bébé lui fit poser une main sur son ventre et les yeux vers l'homme à côté d'elle.

Ce soir, il était arrivé chez elle à l'improviste, sous l'effet de l'alcool et de probables autres substances dont elle préférait ne pas connaitre l'existence. Depuis maintenant un mois, ils s'étaient remis à coucher ensemble, ou comme disait si bien House « les affaires avaient reprises ». Mais, si à l'époque elle pouvait garder ses distances en se disant qu'ils ne le faisaient que dans le but de concevoir un enfant, il était aujourd'hui plus dur pour elle de justifier cela. Bien sûr, il y avait ses hormones..., mais elle s'était vite retrouvée à l'appeler au delà de ses crises hormonales. Il lui arrivait de l'appeler juste parce qu'elle se sentait seule. Elle l'appelait souvent parce qu'elle avait envie de le voir.  
Il ne refusait jamais. Il apparaissait sur le pas de la porte un quart d'heure plus tard. Parfois, ils finissaient directement au lit, comme avant. D'autres fois, ils regardaient un film, dînaient ou parlaient pendant un moment. Il avait compris que ça n'avait plus rien à voir avec ses hormones, mais il n'avait rien dit et ne le lui fit jamais remarquer.

Ce soir, elle ne l'avait pas appelé. Même falsifiée, l'excuse des hormones ne justifiait pas ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Tout comme la drogue n'y parvenait pas non plus. Il était venu de lui-même. Il allait mal et avait choisi de venir la voir, elle. Il ne lui avait pas dit ce qui l'avait conduit à se mettre dans cet état. Elle n'avait jamais espéré qu'il le fasse. House avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée d'être heureux et ses abus ne surprenaient plus personne. C'était triste, mais la peine qu'il portait constamment sur ses épaules était ce par quoi la plupart des gens définissaient aujourd'hui House. Elle l'avait fait aussi, à une époque. Mais depuis quelques temps, elle le voyait changer. C'était subtil, à peine présent, mais elle le surprenait plus souvent à sourire, il était moins agressif et plus patient. Bien sûr, il restait toujours un sale con, ça c'était dans sa nature. Ils y avaient toujours des tas de plaintes contre lui, mais...moins.

Il ronfla légèrement et elle sourit. La tête plantée le coussin, la bouche à moitié ouverte, il n'avait rien de sexy et pourtant elle se retrouva avec une envie irrésistible de passer sa main dans ses cheveux, sur sa joue. Elle se dit qu'elle devrait le réveiller, que ce n'était plus du business s'il restait, mais n'en eut pas la force. Leur relation avait dépassé le stade professionnel sans qu'ils ne le réalisent vraiment. Elle lui paraissait aujourd'hui hors de contrôle. Pour être franche avec elle-même, Cuddy n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il adviendrait demain. House restait un mystère pour elle alors elle se contentait d'en profiter au jour le jour. De nouveau.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au réveil derrière l'homme et constata que minuit avait passé. C'était Noël. Elle se surprit à se demander si la présence de House était son cadeau ou son fardeau.

Elle ne chercha cependant pas à trouver de réponse à cette question et se laissa glisser dans les bras de Morphée.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Elle se réveilla le lendemain matin au contact d'une peau chaude qui lui chatouillait le ventre. Elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit doucement. House était allongé à côté d'elle et laissait ses doigts frôler le ventre arrondi de Cuddy. Il semblait complètement absorbé dans ses pensées alors qu'il observait la proéminence de la jeune femme. Un léger sourire était dessiné aux coins de ses lèvres et son regard…En disait beaucoup trop alors qu'il n'avait pas réalisé que Lisa le contemplait.

Elle fut submergée par une brève bouffée de bonheur. De l'extérieur, cette image devait paraître idyllique. Un homme, une femme et un futur enfant un matin de noël…Mais c'était bien plus compliqué que ça. Elle se força à clore les paupières. Elle savait que House lui échapperait aussitôt qu'il aurait remarqué qu'elle l'observait. De l'intérieur, tout était tellement plus compliqué. L'homme était buté, la femme perdue et l'avenir du bientôt-né incertain.

Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi. Dans deux mois, elle serait mère. Elle voulait que son bébé arrive et grandisse dans un environnement stable. Il était temps de clarifier les choses. Soit il avait un père, soit il n'en avait pas. Soit House et elle avaient un avenir ensemble, soit ils devaient cesser tout ça maintenant.

« Vous pensez trop », lui susurra House.

Même dans un moment comme cela, il la vouvoyait. C'était ridicule. Ils couchaient ensemble, elle attendait son bébé, ils se connaissaient depuis plus de vingt ans et ils se vouvoyaient comme de parfaits inconnus. Là résonnait bien tout la complexité et l'absurdité, de leur relation…Relation que, même en pensée, elle ne parvenait plus à définir.

Un doigt passa sur ses sourcils froncés et elle ouvrit les yeux. Ils croisèrent immédiatement deux pupilles incroyablement bleues et elle referma les paupières, incapable d'être rationnelle sous ce regard là.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? », murmura-t-elle la gorge serrée.

« Je propose des pancakes et du bacon pour le petit déjeuner. »

Elle ouvrit les yeux et il reprit son sérieux sous son regard. Il se laissa tomber en arrière et elle se redressa sur un coude.

« Non, qu'est ce qu'on fait là ? C'est quoi ça ? Entre nous ? »

Il ne répondit pas, fixant intensément le plafond.

« J'ai…J'ai besoin de savoir, House. J'ai besoin de savoir où en est…S'il y a quelque chose. »

Un nouveau silence lui répondit alors qu'il s'asseyait au bord du lit, visiblement décidé à partir. Elle sentit ses yeux s'embuer, se demandant si c'était là la réponse qu'il lui donnait. Le temps qu'elle essuie ses larmes, il s'était déjà habillé et enfilait ses chaussures. Il se leva, prêt à fuir, mais elle en décida autrement. Elle bondit hors du lit et vint se placer dans l'encadrement de la porte, lui barrant le passage. Il s'arrêta à un pas d'elle, contrarié qu'elle compromette sa fuite.

« J'ai besoin d'une réponse », supplia-t-elle.

Les yeux de l'homme glissèrent doucement sur elle. Elle ne portait que ses sous-vêtements et elle faillit rougir avant de réaliser que c'était ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait qu'elle se gêne, qu'elle se focalise sur autre chose. Ça n'allait pas arriver. Elle fit un pas vers lui. Sans ses talons, il faisait plus d'une tête de plus qu'elle et elle devait tendre le cou pour le regarder dans les yeux. Elle planta un regard assuré dans le sien et il le détourna vers la droite, l'évitant. Son ventre pointait entre eux, presque symboliquement. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de lui et elle le sentit rentrer le ventre pour éviter le contact. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

« Si vous ne voulez vraiment pas de ça, alors partez. Définitivement. Mon enfant ne mérite pas d'avoir un père qui ne sait pas ce qu'il veut. »

« Je n'ai jamais demandé à être père », rappela-t-il à mi-voix.

Elle sourit tristement et posa une main sur son torse. Il frémit, faillit se reculer, mais ne bougea pas.

« Si, vous l'avez fait. Et maintenant, c'est moi qui vous le demande ».

Il resta figé, le regard vers nulle part. Elle soupira en comprenant qu'il ne lui répondrait pas. Elle lui libéra le passage, le laissant partir. Elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans la salle de bain quand sa voix résonna dans le silence.

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui, il n'avait pas bougé. Ses jointures étaient blanches sous la force avec laquelle il tenait sa canne. Elle secoua la tête, elle ne savait que répondre.

« Cet enfant aura besoin de son père. »

Il hésita une seconde, tapotant nerveusement le bout de sa canne sur la moquette.

« Je ne crois pas pouvoir assumer ça », avoua-t-il finalement.

A sa grande surprise, elle se mit à rire. Il se renfrogna légèrement, mais fut, comme toujours, emporté par sa curiosité.

« Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire ? », demanda-t-il en s'approchant de quelques pas, intrigué.

Elle lui sourit tendrement et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

« J'ai passé les six derniers mois à lire des bouquins pour apprendre ce qu'il fallait savoir avant d'être mère. J'en ai lu des tas, croyez-moi ! Et vous savez ce que je retrouvais dans chaque livre ? »

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à lui offrir une de ses réponses cocasses habituelles. Elle s'avança vers lui et il la scruta alors qu'elle posait une main sur son torse, tournant un des bouton de sa chemise entre ses doigts avant de répondre.

« Chaque livre avait pour point commun de rappeler qu'il était normal d'avoir des doutes, qu'être parent, ça s'apprenait. Et que ce qui distinguait un bon parent, c'était l'habilité de mettre le bonheur de son enfant, avant le sien. »

Il plissa les yeux, ne comprenant pas vraiment.

« Et c'est exactement ce que v...Tu fais en ce moment », expliqua-t-elle en lui souriant doucement.

Il secoua la tête, prêt à argumenter sur les milliers de raisons qui feraient indubitablement de lui un mauvais père, mais elle le stoppa en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Quelques soient tes doutes, je les ai aussi. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il se passera une fois qu…Qu'il sera là. Il va tout bouleverser et je ne suis pas sûre que je m'en sortirais. Je suis carrément terrifier à l'idée de tout rater, de mal m'y prendre. J'ai peur d'être une mauvaise mère », avoua-t-elle. « Mais, c'est normal d'avoir peur. C'est…grand…et irrémédiable. C'est un engagement à vie et personne ne peut prédire ce qu'il va se passer, comment tout ça va se dérouler, mais…Je sais que cet enfant a besoin de moi. Je sais que je l'aime déjà plus que tout. Et je sais que, quoique tu prétende, toi aussi tu l'aime déjà »

« Alors quoi ? Tu crois qu'un amour inconditionnel suffit à faire une happy end ? »

« Il n'est pas inconditionnel et je ne m'attends pas à une happy end. Je sais que je ne serais pas parfaite, que je vais faire des tas d'erreurs. Tu n'es certainement pas l'image du père parfait, mais je ne le suis pas non plus. Pourtant, ce bébé va arriver et…Je suis sûre qu'on pourrait y arriver. »

Il la scruta un moment, la mine grave.

« Non », affirma-t-il finalement.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et fit un pas en arrière. Ce n'était pas la réponse à laquelle elle s'attendait. Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'elle voulait. Elle sentit ses yeux s'embuer et la pièce commença à tourner autour d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux et attrapa le cadre de la porte, vacillante. Elle entendit le tapotement sourd de sa canne sur la moquette. Quand elle ouvrit les paupières, il était parti et elle ne parvint plus à retenir ses larmes.

TBC….

Je vous laisse bouillonner. Dites vous que la suite est pire (rire machiavélique)


	12. Chapter 12

N/A: Vous paraissiez si pressés d'avoir la suite, que je me suis dit que je pouvais bien l'envoyer...Et vous le faire regretter (pars se cacher)

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Elle avait prévu de passer la fin de l'année chez ses parents. Elle n'était plus en état de travailler et avait mis le docteur Eldenstein en remplacement. Elle espérait qu'être auprès de sa famille la ferait aller mieux, mais il s'avéra que si sa mère était heureuse à l'idée d'être grand-mère, elle ne l'était pas du choix de sa fille d'élever son enfant seul. Le rêve de Katherine Cuddy avait toujours été de voir sa fille se marier et fonder un foyer. Peu lui importait que Lisa soit la première femme directrice d'hôpital du pays, pour Katherine, une femme avait sa place et ne saurait être heureuse qu'en mariage. Cuddy avait toujours lutté contre ce stéréotype de femme au foyer que sa mère voulait voir en elle. Aujourd'hui, elle se demandait si sa mère n'avait pas raison. Elle était peut-être une femme de pouvoir, avait un bon travail et un salaire exubérant, mais elle était loin d'être heureuse. Elle allait être mère et avait toujours l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Une semaine à observer ses parents toujours aussi amoureux après plus de quarante ans de vie commune la conforta dans l'idée qu'il lui manquerait toujours quelque chose. A elle et à son enfant.

Quand elle rentra dans sa belle maison de banlieue totalement vide, Cuddy n'avait d'autre envie que de se fourrer sous sa couette avec une boite de Kleenex. Elle réalisa vite que pleurer ne changerait rien à sa situation, qu'elle allait être mère et ne pouvait pas se laisser abattre comme cela. Elle devait se reprendre, pour son bébé. Elle noya sa peine en faisant chauffer sa carte de crédit en matériels pour bébé. Elle aménagea la chambre d'enfant et sécurisa toute sa maison pour la préparer à l'arrivée d'un bambin.

Au bout de deux semaines, elle se retrouva pourtant sans occupation. Son hôpital lui manquait, Gregory House lui manquait.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

21 janvier 2009 :

Quand elle arriva à l'hôpital ce matin là, elle fut assiégée par des collègues la félicitant et caressant son ventre en espérant y sentir quelque chose. Son bébé dut être aussi agacé qu'elle de cette impudeur car il ne daigna pas donner un seul coup de pied pour faire plaisir aux curieux. Elle passa presque deux heures à faire l'état des lieux de l'hôpital avec le docteur Eldenstein. Elle s'étonna quand trois heures étaient passées et que son remplaçant ne s'était toujours pas plaint de House. Elle finit par trouver le courage d'aborder le sujet. Elle fut surprise quand le docteur lui signala que le diagnosticien avait pris tous les congés qu'il lui restait et avait quitté l'hôpital deux semaines auparavant.

Elle s'intima de ne pas y penser, que ça ne la regardait plus, mais ses pas la guidèrent jusqu'au bureau de Wilson sans qu'elle ne le réalise vraiment.

Quand elle entra, l'oncologue bondit sur ses pieds et elle se retrouva dans une étreinte inattendue. Elle pesta silencieusement en se demandant pourquoi tout le monde était soudain familier avec elle sous prétexte qu'elle était enceinte. Venant de Wilson, ça paraissait normal, ils étaient amis, mais quand le concierge l'avait étreint pour la féliciter, elle s'était demandé si elle n'aurait pas du venir avec un tee-shirt où était inscrit « En cloque, mais toujours votre boss ».

« Lisa, vous êtes… »

« Au 8ème mois de grossesse », finit-elle en le voyant chercher ses mots.

Il sourit nerveusement et l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Elle se laissa engager dans une conversation amicale sur le futur événement et les derniers ragots de l'hôpital, mais ne perdit pas de vue le but de sa visite. Elle profita d'un silence pour prendre son courage à deux mains et poser la question fatidique.

« Où est House ? »

Wilson se gratta nerveusement la nuque et elle comprit qu'il ne s'était intéressé à la description en détails de la chambre du futur-né, uniquement pour éviter ce sujet-là. Il gigota un moment sur le canapé avant de secouer la tête.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée », avoua-t-il finalement.

« Vous n'avez pas à le couvrir. Je ne compte pas le harceler ou le disputer, je m'inquiète, c'est tout. »

« Je ne le couvre pas. A vrai dire, je m'inquiète aussi. Il a disparu sans un mot il y a deux semaines et je n'ai eu aucunes nouvelles depuis. »

Une image de House allongé sur le parquet de son salon en pleine overdose s'imposa à son esprit. Wilson dut suivre son cheminement de penser car il la rassura immédiatement.

« Je passe régulièrement chez lui, mais il n'y est pas. Il a emporté quelques unes de ses affaires alors…Je préfère penser qu'il a décidé de prendre des vacances. Vous connaissez House, il devait juste avoir besoin de s'éloigner… »

Wilson se tut subitement, réalisant ce qu'il allait dire et elle devina le « de vous » qui allait suivre.

« De tout ça », finit-il.

Elle hocha la tête, serrant les dents pour ne pas pleurer, maudissant ces hormones qui la rendaient si sensible. Elle se leva en grognant. Les gestes les plus anodins devenaient éprouvants quand on avait un énorme ventre et des courbatures partout. Il posa une main sur son coude pour l'aider à se redresser et elle sourit tristement, réalisant qu'elle aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un d'aussi attentionné à ses côtés chaque jour. Elle chassa cette idée de sa tête et enlaça Wilson. Elle avait besoin du contact finalement.

« S'il y a le moindre problème, n'hésitez pas… »

« A vous appeler. Je sais que je peux compter sur vous », sourit-elle.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, mais s'arrête la main sur la poignée. Elle se tourna vers lui, hésitante.

« Je vous appelle dés que j'ai des nouvelles de lui », acquiesça-t-il.

Elle le remercia d'un fin sourire et sortit. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle s'inquiète autant pour l'homme qui l'avait abandonné ?

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Wilson se révéla d'une grande aide les mois qui suivirent. Il lui annonça un jour que House l'avait appelé pour le prévenir qu'il allait bien et qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de lancer un avis de recherche sur sa tête. L'oncologue lui assura qu'il ne lui avait pas dit où il était, ni quand il reviendrait. Elle décida de croire qu'il ne lui avait pas non plus dit pourquoi il était parti.

Ce fut sa mère qui lui tint la main le jour de l'accouchement et quand l'infirmière déposa un petit être de 3, 255 kg dans ses bras, elle décida qu'elle était prête à faire de ce petit garçon sa vie entière. C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie, avec ou sans House, et elle saurait rendre son fils heureux par elle-même. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait assez d'amour pour Samuel pour combler l'absence de celui d'un père.

Pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille tous les soirs, espérant secrètement entendre le son distinctif d'une canne qui frappait à sa porte. Quand son fils lui sourit pour la première fois, elle reconnut la petite fossette sur sa joue et décida que vivre avec le souvenir de House pourrait lui suffire. Elle cessa de guetter son arrivée.

TBC….

N/A : Pas taper !


	13. Chapter 13

N/A: Je crois que je vous ai assez fais attendre (torturés?) comme ça. Voilà la fin! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Merci encore pour vos retours!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

27 mars 2009 :

Elle était endormie sur le canapé ce jour là. Il était un peu plus de trois heures de l'après-midi, mais Samuel ne faisait pas encore ses nuits alors elle dormait quand elle le pouvait. Elle ouvrit les yeux et chercha la source de son réveil du côté du petit moniteur qu'elle ne quittait plus. Elle tendit l'oreille pour décerner des pleurs, mais n'entendit rien. Le son retentit de nouveau et elle était maintenant assez réveillée pour le reconnaître. Elle s'assit et écouta, se demandant si ce n'était pas juste une illusion. Elle avait rêvé tant de fois d'entendre ce bruit qu'elle s'était déjà surprise à l'imaginer. Du bois retapa contre du bois et elle se mordit la lèvre, son cœur accélérant contre son grès alors qu'elle réalisait que cette fois, ce n'était pas qu'un mirage. Ses yeux la brûlèrent instantanément, mais elle se força à ravaler ces émotions là.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle était parvenue à se constituer un visage neutre, du moins l'espérait-elle. Elle se permit de l'observer un moment en le découvrant devant sa porte, une mine gênée qui ne lui était pas habituelle peinte sur le visage. Elle ne le salua pas et elle le vit chercher ses mots.

« Je peux entrer ? », demanda-t-il finalement, la voix légèrement cassée.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule pour éviter son regard toujours aussi bleu alors qu'elle jaugeait les pour et les contre de sa réponse. Elle écarta un peu plus la porte et il pénétra chez elle, le regard baissé.

Ils avancèrent jusqu'au salon en silence. Il s'assit sur le canapé et elle fit de même avant de se relever une seconde plus tard.

« Un café ? »

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse avant de disparaître à la cuisine. Elle avait besoin de calmer les palpitations anarchiques de son cœur avant de pouvoir lui faire face. Quand elle revint, il n'avait pas bougé, les yeux fixés au petit moniteur posé sur la table basse. Elle déposa un café devant lui et s'assit dans le fauteuil le plus éloigné. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas par quoi commencer. Ils essayaient tous deux de jauger l'humeur de l'autre, détournant rapidement leurs regards quand ils se croisaient.

« Pourquoi être revenu ? », interrogea-t-elle à mi-voix.

« J'aurais cru que tu me demanderais d'abord pourquoi je suis parti », déclara-t-il simplement.

« J'ai eu assez de temps pour penser à cette réponse là ».

Il acquiesça légèrement, comprenant l'accusation. Il tapota ses doigts sur ses jambes et elle ne le quitta pas des yeux, sachant que dans cette situation là, elle était en position de force. Elle n'était coupable de rien. Il chercha quelque chose dans la poche de son manteau qu'il n'avait pas retirer, s'attendant à ce qu'elle le jette dehors d'un instant à l'autre. Elle paraissait plus calme que ce qu'il aurait cru. Il sortit un petit objet de sa poche et le posa sur la table basse. Elle cherchait toujours une réponse sur son visage et il lui fit signe d'inspecter ce qu'il lui montrait. Elle saisit l'objet en fronçant les sourcils. Elle n'eut pas de difficulté à le reconnaître, il y en avait des tas comme cela à l'hôpital. Elle n'aurait pourtant jamais cru que House en aurait un un jour. Elle se mordit la lèvre et l'interrogea de ses yeux humides.

« Je suis prêt maintenant », annonça-t-il avec une timidité qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

Elle sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir, mais ne sut pas quoi dire. Elle la referma et essuya nerveusement les larmes qui débordaient de ses yeux. Elle inspecta de nouveau le petit objet. C'était juste un petit badge rouge avec un trois écrit en son milieu et les initiales N.A.. C'était simple, mais pas anodin.

« C'est pour de vrai cette fois ? »

Il hocha la tête. Il comprenait qu'elle doute, il l'avait dupé plus d'une fois. Il lui avait menti bien trop souvent. Il ne prendrait plus le risque de la décevoir de nouveau.

Ce matin de Noël quand elle lui avait avoué toutes ces choses, il avait réalisé qu'il voulait vraiment de cette vie là. Il voulait Cuddy et il aimait déjà son fils. Il en avait envie, mais savait qu'il gâcherait tout, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas parfait et il avait réalisé que, s'il ne pourrait jamais l'être, il pouvait au moins essayer de s'améliorer. Son départ avait été brutal, mais il ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Il n'était pas persuadé d'y arriver et c'est ce qui lui avait fait réalisé qu'il avait bel et bien un problème qu'il avait trop nié. Il était rentré en cure de désintoxication la semaine qui avait suivi. Il avait vécu l'enfer, mais il avait un but. A présent, il avait une raison de s'en sortir.

Il aurait souhaité être auprès d'elle au moment où elle donnait la vie à leur enfant. Il aurait voulu être avec elle, mais savait qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à voler de ses propres ailes. Sa jambe le faisait souffrir comme jamais et la tentation de prendre de la Vicodin était toujours trop présente. Il ne voulait pas les décevoir.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il était persuadé qu'il pourrait y arriver. Il pouvait se passer d'opiacés. Il était clean depuis trois mois et était prêt à être père. Certes, il était toujours loin d'être parfait, mais il savait qu'il arriverait à être bon maintenant. Sa cure avait été un test. Il voulait se prouver qu'il était prêt à toutes les souffrances pour avoir la vie que Cuddy lui offrait, une vraie famille. Il avait réussi et priait à présent pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

Un gazouillis résonna dans la pièce, leur signalant que Samuel était réveillé. Elle vit l'envie et l'incertitude naitre instantanément dans ses pupilles bleues. Il la priait sans même s'en rendre compte. Il n'avait jamais réalisé que ses yeux dévoilaient bien souvent ce qu'il n'osait exprimer. Elle serra le badge dans son poing, hésitant toujours. Et s'il repartait ? Et s'il décidait un matin que ce n'était pas la vie qu'il voulait ? S'il changeait d'avis ?

Elle entendit le bébé ronchonner dans l'interphone, s'impatientant. Un sourire inédit naquit sur les lèvres de Gregory House et elle devina à sa prise resserrée sur sa canne que lui aussi s'impatientait. Il voulait voir son fils. Il la supplia presque du regard et elle sourit. Elle ne pouvait rien refuser à ces yeux là.

« Tu veux qu'on aille le voir ? »

Elle n'eut pas fini sa phrase que House était déjà debout, prêt à y aller. Elle rit légèrement et prit la direction de la chambre. Ça ne pouvait pas être que de la curiosité….

Il l'arrêta d'une main sur son poignet et elle attendit qu'il s'exprime.

« Ensemble ? »

Elle posa une main sur sa joue et acquiesça. Il glissa ses doigts sur son poignet avant de les enlacer aux siens. Il la tira vers la chambre, pressé de rencontrer fils. Leur fils.

Non, ce n'était pas de la curiosité. C'était définitivement de l'amour.

FIN.


End file.
